


Parallels

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has faced many challenges but never thought he'd have to battle himself. There is another Eren living in a parallel universe and he is Eren's competition. Neither can live while the other survives. Eren must destroy the mirror that connects him to the parallel Eren before time is up. Wait. This other Eren wants to live too. If he destroys the mirror first he lives and the original Eren dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parellels

.  
I've been locked in this basement for so long. I've forgotten how fresh oxygen smelled, surrounded by mold and the smell of dirty things unseen, but apparent by scent. How long will I be in here?

I remember corporal Levi telling me he was trying to get me out of here, but that was two weeks ago.

It hurts to breathe, every inhalation more painful than the last, yet my lungs continued to force me to take it in. Every part of my body ached but my throat hurts the worse.

I'm not really sure when I began crying, today, a few minutes ago, last week, either way new tears continued in streams down my cheeks. Then I hear it.

"Eren." Someone calls.

I turn my head to face the voice- it's my superior Levi.

I try to answer him but my throat will not allow it.

"What the hell died in here?" Levi asks unlocking my cage. He frowns in disgust. I ignore the centipede that crawls up my leg. It's not like I have a choice with my wrists in shackles above my head. "Hey... Monster?"Levi calls he takes a few steps closer to me. I look up at him. I can't speak no matter how hard I try. My mouth makes weird shapes, shapes that usually form words but no speech comes out at all. "Can't you hear me?" He asks slowing to a halt in front of me. "Is this any way to treat your superior? Why are you ignoring me? I said I was going to get you out, I never said when but I'm here now. If it isn't good enough then I'll leave." He says with his normal nonchalant face.

"P-puh puh." Is all I'm able to mutter.

"Speak your mind!" He shouts. I'm surprised at how loud he can make his voice when he wants to. I let out a few groans desperately. I can't survive in this place anymore. The mold and mildew are affecting me mentally and physically. "You always talk so much. What's wrong with you now?" He asks.

 

He turns around and starts to slowly walk out. I panic. I don't care anymore. My throat is swollen to the point where it hurts to breathe, and I can't spend another day in here. "Eh... Lee..." I try and it hurts so much. The "L" sound hurts my throat in an impossible way. He stops walking away.

"What was that? I can't hear you." He says walking back towards me.

"L-Levi." I whisper desperately. Bubbles of pain shoot up my throat forcing an involuntary cringe.

He grabs my hair and pulls my face towards his. "Louder.. Say my name.. Like I'm what you need to survive." He says.

"LEVI!" I scream it hurts so badly that I don't even realize when he unlocks my shackles. I feel his hands sweeping over various parts of my body, removing the centipedes from my skin.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday night?" He asks. I shake my head. He sighs loudly and grips the back of my neck, pulling me to my feet. He pushes me through various halls until we reach a room that he throws me inside. It's his bedroom. He closes and locks the door and roughly grabs my arm, dragging me into another smaller room. A bathroom. "Take a shower." He says.

I nod but stand still. I don't want to strip in front of this man. My attention is grabbed by a mirror above the sink. I was honestly afraid of looking in it but I really did want to see what two weeks of total neglect looked like.  
There's a big mirror in my room in the basement but I wouldn't dare look into it. I'd rather not know what was crawling on me down there.

This mirror is calling me, screaming for my attention. Curiosity gets the best of me and I shyly look into it. My eyes look horrible, tired and bloodshot. My face looks like I've aged 20 years in two weeks. My throat has no visible damage but it still feels like it is on fire.... And then slowly, it doesn't. The only perks of being a Titan is the quick healing. I was unable to heal in that moldy basement. 

I decide to test my voice out. "L-Levi?" I say, softly clearing my throat.

"Are you going to take a shower or what?" He asks. I nod and slowly take off my shirt. I drag my pants and underwear down and I look back up at him. He crosses his arms but doesn't move, doesn't leave. I guess I'll be taking a shower with him right here. His eyes are fixed on my face.

"Corporal?" I ask stepping out of my dressings.

"What?" He asks.

 "Could I take a bath instead of a shower?" I plea.

He thinks for a moment. "If you can do it in less than 15 minutes. Then come back to my room. I don't want to have to come and get you." He says finally turning around and leaving.

I sigh with relief. After clogging the drain I run some water. I wait for about three minutes until the tub is about half full, and I stop the water and hop in. The feeling of water is so intense and so amazing that I can't keep my verbal appreciation in, I moan in delight and comfort. It's like a warm hug that closes in from every direction. I let my head fall back and my subconscious takes over.

Random thoughts flow around my head. Then. I abruptly sit up. Yesterday Levi came to my cell. He picked centipedes off of me and I... I did something. What did I do? I kissed him, on the lips and he left immediately. I lay my head back against the back of the tub. A kiss, my feelings couldn't be revealed by just a tiny little sloppy tongue kiss. I tell myself that but it doesn't sound entirely true.

I let my thoughts wander again so I don't end up overwhelming myself with that situation. I remember that recurring dream I've been having for the past few weeks. My dad was forcing an injection into me and he would not stop even when I begged him to, but then after that dream there was rarely another one that came right after it. One that I never got to finish.

There was a large mirror, exactly like the one in the HQ basement. My dad would yell my name a few times then I would just wake up. I never got to finish that dream, I haven't been able to sleep heavy enough. I slept heavily last night, but i still wasn't able to finish that dream.

I feel a sudden rush of wind and I snap to a sitting position immediately. Levi is standing over me looking more pissed than usual. "It's been eighteen minutes." He says.

"I'm sorry the water just felt so good and I just..." I begin before he cuts me off.

"No fucking excuses. Did you even use soap." He asks taking a quick inhalation, then gagging.

I shake my head and he sighs. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs a sponge off the shelf above the toilet. The captain places a bar of soap on it. He turns the faucets knob and runs fresh water over the towel covered soap. After rubbing it together for a while he puts the soap back and roughly drags the towel all over my body.

"Stand up." He says when he finishes my upper body. I quickly comply. I cover my privates with my hands and Levi rolls his eyes, I can swear he smiles too. He scrapes the sponge down my legs then throws it on my face. "Go ahead. Take care of the rest." He says. I don't wait for him to leave. I quickly wash my own privates, with him watching, just to get it over with.

After I rinse off he grabs my arm almost making me trip over the tub side. He dries me off so roughly, leaving my skin throbbing all over. I look in the mirror again and I can kind of recognize myself. Once I'm back in The Captains room I awkwardly stand in the corner. "Can I go get my clothes?" I ask clutching the towel.

"What? You think you're going to put those filthy things back on?" He asks. "I'll let you borrow some. But you have to earn them first." He says.

"How do you earn clothes?" I ask as he sits in his bed.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." He says. He kicks off his boots and scoots to the middle of his bed. I just stand where I am. I have no idea how to earn clothes. He watches me blankly, no interpretative emotion on his face. "Drop the towel, Eren." Levi says.

I hesitate for a moment then drop it. I know he's already seen my penis but it's still embarrassing.

"Do you remember what happened last night? What you did to me?" He asks. I nod. I tongue kissed him. "I want more of that... Not on my lips." He says. "Get your ass over here." He continues.

I slowly walk up to his bed and he wraps his fingers around my throat with one hand, stroking the skin of my neck for a moment, then lowers his hand to my waist. I climb on the bed and he lays me down and climbs on top of me, sitting on my lap. His belt feel rough on my bare skin.

"So Eren?" Levi calls.

"Sir?" I reply.

"Are you going to take my dick in your mouth?" He asks.

I frown in astonishment. I don't want to. I've never done anything like that for a male or female.

"Sir... I don't know the first thing about any of this." I reply.

"Should I show you?" He asks. I gulp as he climbs off of my lap, off the bed, and stands in front of my legs. I instinctively shut them tightly. "Should I make you cum? Reluctance is not tolerated.. Eren open your legs." He says. I can't. I won't. I know I have to obey my superiors but not to this extent. I can't allow this man to be so close to my privates. He sticks his finger in my mouth and I unconsciously lick it. With his other hand he lifts both of my legs in the air. "Eren you have no liberty over a single hair on your body." He says taking his finger out of my mouth. He touches me. He rubs his hand down my thigh and then... I shriek as he tries to push his finger inside of me. "You see, even as your legs are closed I still have access to this place." He says pushing his finger in deeper.

"Captain! What are you doing!" I yell.

"What makes you think you can raise your voice like that to your superior?" He says pushing his finger in and out. It hurts a little but mostly just feels really uncomfortable.

"S-stop please." I whisper. He pulls his finger out of me and walks to the bathroom. I scoot all the way back to the headboard and lock my knees shut. I look towards the bathroom waiting for Levi to return.

He comes back completely naked holding a pile of neatly folded clothes, and his penis... Greased up?

"It's petroleum jelly." He says sitting his clothes down on a chair. I flinch when he looks back up at me.

"Eren don't be scared. If you behave, I'll be nice, and if you do a good job, I'll even let you sleep in here tonight." He says. I shake my head and Levi smirks. He walks towards the bed slowly as if he really is taking his time. His slow catlike movements almost calm me until I see his hands stretching out towards my feet. He wraps his hands around my ankles and drags me back to the middle of the bed. "Eren." He says climbing on the bed. "Don't be scared." He continues.

Am I scared? My knees are shaking. I feel a tingling in my hips. "C-captain. My hips are tingling." I stutter.

He touches the spot right on my lower waist. "Right here?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. I try to calm my voice down.

"That's normal. It means you're turned on and you're about to start getting hard." He says. I blush. Why is this happening with me and the corporal? "Now Eren, Are you going to open your legs?" He asks.

I don't respond and I don't move. He runs his hands along the sides of my legs and curls his fingers around my knees.

"Eren why did you kiss me yesterday?" He asks. It's so sudden. With the shock of the question I drop my guard and Levi pries my legs open.

"I-I wanted to get out of there." I say. It's not necessarily a lie but it's not the whole truth either. 

The captain settles himself in between my legs, laying in the missionary position. "Oh." He says pressing his dick against my opening. When he pushes against it, my virgin muscles slowly begin open. It hurts. It hurts badly. I bite my lip, hiding my discomfort. "Eren it's okay to voice what you're feeling. Nothing you say or do at a time like this will be wrong." He says, his breath washing across my face.

"Get out." I whisper. It feels too strange, the feeling of another man inside of me, the man I look up to the most.

"What do you mean 'get out' this is my room." He says.

"Get out... Of me. It hurts." I beg, squeezing my eyes shut when he forces more of his penis into me. Without the Vaseline I'm sure this would be burning. I tilt my head back and he lowers his mouth to my neck, sucking and licking.... And biting.

"Eren I'm not going to give you the whole thing tonight because I respect the fact that you're a virgin but this is happening. You might as well enjoy it." Levi says.

I look up into his eyes, mine a watery mess and he looks down at mine pitifully. He sighs deeply and let's the small portion of his penis he forced in me slide out. I loudly sigh in appreciation.

He licks a straight line from my neck to my navel, then i can feel his breath right above my penis. He pushes my thighs open further.

"Sir are you sure about this? I don't think you should put it in your mouth." I say hoping he'd listen to me for once.

"I'm showing you what to do for next time. You have to start slow. Like this..." He says lowering his mouth and wrapping his lips around my penis. The sudden warmth starts a fire in my belly. I throw my head back and by instinct I tangle my hands in Levi's hair. When I'm conscious of my actions I return my hands to their sides. 

Levi takes his time leaving my penis then looks me in the eye. "Eren I told you, nothing you do is wrong. Your hands were fine." He says giving me a few firm tugs, then a firm lick. My head flies back again and my hands return to his hair. I massage his scalp with my nails.

He sucks the tip of my penis and my hips lift off of the bed, pushing my penis into his mouth fully, into his throat. My superior chokes and gags, spitting my dick out, and grabbing my hair. He yanks my head forward staring me in the face, our noses lightly touching.

"I'm sorry. I lost control. I'm sorry." I say desperately.

Levi laughs and my heart flies away. "How many times do I have to tell you, your bodies response isn't wrong. I just choked a little, that's all. Stop being so afraid." He says. I sigh in relief and allow myself to relax. "I'll finish you off quickly." He says releasing my hair. He walks his fingers down my belly and wraps them around my sensitivity. In slow motion he pumps up then down, until the fire builds up in my stomach once again, then my penis seems to have a life of it's own. "Eren you're overflowing." Corporal says showing me his hand with webs of sperm connecting his fingers. He licks his hand clean. "Virgin sperm." He whispers with a smile. "Delicious." He continues. I gaze up at the ceiling, gasping for air. I had an orgasm. No I didn't just have one, the corporal gave me one, my first.

.I turn to my side, shivering, but warm. He spoons me from behind and strokes my lower abdomen. "Good job hanging in there Eren. See? I'm not a bad guy right? I'll get you to tell me how you feel about me one day. I'll never let you sleep in that dungeon again." Levi says. He wraps his arms around me tightly. The embrace is so warm and comfortable. I've gotten so used to the cold empty dungeon I forgot what an actual embrace felt like. Skin on skin created a warmth that couldn't be duplicated. The man I'm in love with is the only person on earth I'm afraid of.

In this instant titans don't matter, nothing does but Levi and his warm chest against my back and his arms wrapped tightly around my chest and stomach. I'm warm and comfortable for once. I should be able to sleep well tonight.

Sleep washes over me and I have my usual recurring dream. Then the dream I never get to finish starts.

I see the large mirror from the basement but it looks newer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Parallels II

"Levi." A voice says through the mirror. Wait. Through the mirror? Like inside? I know this is a dream but could someone really be inside of a mirror in someone's imagination?

"Levi." He calls again. This voice is odd and sounds strangely familiar. This voice is my own. "Does this feel good?" This other me says. My dream allows me to look inside of the mirror and there are two moving figures in what seems to be Levi's bed. It's like I'm peeking into another world.

The other me's head is bobbing up and down between the other Levi's legs. The other Levi's head is thrown back and a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Feels good?" The other me asks again pausing his actions.

"M-mhm." Levi hums softly. He strokes the other Eren's back through his shirt.

This dream is strange. Levi wouldn't be like that. Levi would force my head down and gag me to death. Levi wouldn't allow me to take control like that. Also, why does it feel like there's another me that I'm watching anyway. Usually in dreams I'm in control of my body if I'm in it, instead of being in control I feel as if I'm watching another person all together. This is arousing, yes, but also pretty scary.

"Cum already. It's still just as hard as when we started. Am I being too soft on you?" The other me asks.

What the hell? In real life I'd never be able to get away with something like that.

The other me fixes his lips back on the captain's sensitive cock and I can see, let alone hear the captain absolutely suffering. What am I doing to him? I take a closer look and notice my Incisors pressed into the base of his dick. I am bewildered. I can bite the captain like that, and get away with it?

"Eren, Eren please!" Levi shouts frantically. He grips the shirt the other me is wearing tightly until it begins to rip. My lips loosen around Levi and I can tell the corporal is releasing. "Are you sure this is your first time doing things like this?" Levi asks trying to catch his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I guess it was good for you." The other me says. I take off my ripped shirt.

"You didn't answer my question." Levi says.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself."

"That's not fair." The Levi complains.

Then my head hurts. Not the Eren's head that I'm watching, I mean my own head and the scenery changes. What am I even looking at?

"Eren!" My dad yells. "You have to remember. This other world is out there. You have to return to the Godfather Mirror. You have to get to it and warn yourself!" My father says.

 

I wake up completely freaked out. What did I just see? I turn to Levi on the bed, still sound asleep. I look at the window, it's brightening up outside. It's early in the morning. That dream was horrifying.

Did it mean anything?

Why did I not feel in control of the Eren's body? Is there really another world out there? My father said I had to get to the godfather mirror. Is that the mirror from the basement? What did my father mean by I have to warn myself? Is there really some alternate universe out there with a rude me and pushover Levi? It's the opposite here.

I have to get to that mirror.

I get one leg off of the bed and Levi grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. He yanks roughly on my arm until I am underneath him. His hands on are the bed near the sides of my face.

"I- I was uh... It's morning." I say. "If I'm not in my cell when Erwin gets down there, who knows what he'll think." I explain.

"You've got a point, but I don't care." He says lowering his face to my mouth. He gives me a slow tantalizing kiss that swoons me and I forget I'm actually awake.

"So are you not going to let me go? And I still need clothes." I say. Why am I so afraid? This feeling is absolutely exhausting.

Levi stares at me for about two whole minutes. "You can go and I suppose you've earned clothes. Second drawer." He says rolling off of me, then the bed. "I'm leaving first. You leave after five minutes." He continues. He quickly gets dressed and then swiftly walks out of his room.

What drawer did Levi tell me the clothes were in? I open the first and just stare into it. Levi's underwear... I pick up a pair and bring it to my face, then quickly, I snatch it away. I'm not a pervert, I wouldn't sniff my superiors underwear. But I did have no choice but to wear them. I put them on, trying not to get too excited, then open the second drawer. All of his clothes are so formal. I pull out a long sleeve button down blouse and black slacks. I'd look ridiculous in these but what choice do I have?

I wonder what everyone would think if I came out in these clothes. Would they know Levi and I did things together in this bed? Would they know I bit him?

Wait that wasn't me. I didn't bite him. That was the other me. The one from that dream. That's right I have to get to that mirror in the basement.

I walk out of Levi's room and make my way down to the basement. Now if I just turn this corner I'll be right there. As I'm turning the corner someone grabs me by my waist and pushes me up against a wall.

"Eren." The person says. I look down into his eyes and of course it's Levi. "I can't get you out of your cell until next week. Well actually I could get you for a minute tomorrow but that would be too much work." Levi says.

He gives me a peck on the lips and we start on our way down the stairs. When we get to the cell he turns to look at me.

"Eren. Why are you so soft?" He asks.

The question throws me off completely, then I think about this other me that isn't soft at all.

"I respect you. I look up to you. I admire you." I whisper.

He turns away from me with a smirk and unlocks my cage. "You should've just said that you know your place, dog." Levi says.

I walk past him, walking inside of my cage and sitting on the bed, then I just watch him. If he liked me so much to a point where he could have sex with me, could he really just lock me back in here?

"That clingy girlfriend of yours cleaned this place up last night so your throat should be fine." Levi says locking the gate.

So Levi knew the reason I couldn't speak. My throat feels heavy and my heart hurts. Why is he so mean to me? If he knew all along why? Why does he enjoy to watch me suffer? My eyes tear up.

"Levi," I whisper.

"Quiet." He says. "You're back where you belong in your little cage. Tch, monster. I'll bring you your lunch and dinner everyday and I'll get you out in a week." Levi says.

I blink, freeing the the tears from my eyes. He doesn't ask what's wrong. Of course not.

"Hey Eren." He says starting up the stairs. "Cheer up okay." He says.

Those three words give my heart a new hope. Maybe he feels the same as I do, but he doesn't know how to express it. If he didn't care about how I feel he wouldn't have told me to cheer up.

"Oh one more thing. These next seven days try not to play with yourself too much. I want you to be fresh." He says turning to wink at me.

His prescence, his smell, his influence, it all leaves the room. I feel like he's still here. He leaves me on the tip of his every word, so mysterious that I have to guess what everything he does means. So mean, but compassionate and nice. A riddle of a person but for some reason we resonate.

 

I remember my task. The godfather mirror. Levi forgot to tie my wrists so I can get to it at last. On my knees, i crawl to the mirror and sit back on my heels in front of it. It looks so old, and filthy.

"H-hello." I say to the mirror. This feels rediculous. "Other Eren?" I call into it. I look down at my hand. I feel a dull throb in my left hand and I raise it slowly, slowly, then I place it on the mirror.

I wait for a few minutes and nothing happens. "Hello?" I call. Maybe I should try my right hand. I raise my right hand to the glass and flatten my palm against it. I feel a hot pulsing beneath my hand, it feels strange, sort of alarming. It feels like I'm touching someone else's hand.

"Hello?" I hear and I jump back. Where my hand was there's a face on the mirror, well not on the mirror... Just on the other side of it. I'm sorry this makes no sense but it is like I'm looking through like, a glass window at someone that happens to look just like me.

"Hello." I answer. I scoot back closer to the mirror.

"What is this? You look just like me. I had a strange dream last night. I think I... Or you... Were... With Levi." This other me says.

For about twenty minutes we talk to each other. This is so weird. What I've gathered from him is that he's had the same recurring dream as I. He and Levi are fiances. The dream I had was sex that they had last night, my theory is it was the same time Levi and I were having sex because his dream was of Levi and I having the same sex I experienced last night. There are no titans in his universe. He is not a Titan. Mikasa doesn't care about him whatsoever. I tear up at his last bit of information... My mother is alive.

"Now." Says a voice.

Eren and I look around. Where is this superior voice coming from? It sounds like my father.

"Dad?" The other Eren calls.

"Yes I am the father of Eren. I am the father of both of you. You Eren, the one that lives without titans, for the time being you will be called Eren Prime. You my other son will simply be called Eren. You two will participate in a game..." My father says. Eren Prime and I stare at each other. The way my father speaks, it's not urgent like it is in my dreams. This Grisha sounds more calm and condescending. Maybe he isn't urgent anymore because we have both reached the mirror.

"You two will spend a week in each other's lives. Eren you will live the plush life that Eren Prime has lived, rich, in a mansion, engaged to Levi, with your mother alive. However, Eren Prime, you will live this life. The life Eren has been living for a week. In a world with large beasts that resemble humans. They eat humans without warning or reason. You will live the life with an angry Levi." He says.

"I choose not to do this." Eren Prime says and I look at him questioningly.

"Same here." I mutter.

"The thing is my sons, the choice is not yours. In fifteen minutes you will be transported to each other's worlds." Dad says.

"But.." Eren Prime cuts in.

"Wait I'm not finished. The godfather mirrors is what connects you guys. You two may communicate by any mirror in either universe. The godfather mirror also connects me to you two. You cannot rid yourselves of me without killing the other. The object of the game is to find the others godfather mirror and destroy it. I know where both of your mirrors are, and you know where your own is. Eren Prime doesn't know where Eren's is. And Eren you do not know where Eren Prime's is. Once you destroy the mirror you get to choose which universe gets destroyed." My father says.

I'm so confused.

"Father I don't understand." Eren Prime says.

"Okay. Prime, say you found Eren's godfather mirror first. If you destroy it, first Eren will die. You will no longer be able to hear his voice or dream about him or communicate through mirrors. Then you will get to choose which world and which Levi you prefer. You can stay in Eren's world with titans and a clingy Mikasa, or you can stay your own, with your Fiancé Levi. The other world will be destroyed." My father says.

"So basically we will spend a week in each other's worlds to see if that's where we would prefer to live?" I ask.

"No he's saying we are spending a week in each other's worlds to find each other's mirror to destroy it. It will destroy the inferior Eren, the world no one wants to live in, and that's probably your world Eren. So basically we are competing to live in my world." Eren Prime says.

This Eren is so scary. What is he thinking. Are we really going to try to destroy each other's mirrors? By destroying each other's mirrors we kill the other, kill this mirror Grisha, and choose a world to live in.

If I won, I'd think of a way that we both can live. I wouldn't want to drag someone who has never seen a Titan to my world. I wouldn't want to be a Titan in a titanless world either. There has to be a way for both of us to live.

"Is there a way... That we could both.." I start before I'm cut off.

"Neither can live while the other survives." Grisha says.

"Maybe we could find a way. Eren Prime I'd like to get to know you more. I want to know about your relationship with Levi, how he or you proposed. I don't want either of us to die." I plea.

"Bullshit." Prime says. "You just want my life. That's all you want, bitch." He says. "Grisha I'll play your game. I'll destroy this Eren's godfather mirror and destroy his world." Prime says.

"Wait!" I yell. "What happens to my Levi if Prime wins?" I shout at the mirror.

"Your world will be destroyed. Everything in it, everyone in it. Even Levi." Grisha says.

My heart drops.

"Is this a dream!" I yell. I stand up and draw my foot back, ready to kick the mirror, ready to shatter it.

"This is no dream. If you break your own mirror then Prime wins automatically. Then you die." Grisha says. I collapse to the floor. "You two may communicate through reflections, mostly mirrors, perhaps puddles of water could work to though. In five minutes you will be transported to each other's worlds. I will not reappear unless a rule is broken or when the game ends and a mirror is destroyed. May the best Eren win." The Grisha says. His voice then disappears.

Eren Prime and I stare at each other.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say.

"Same here." He says.

"Let's just not break each other's mirror." I beg.

"I can't trust that you won't break mine. Before Grisha came you told me about how horrible your life is. If I were you.. Wait I am you... And I know for a fact neither of us want to live in your world." Prime says. He has a good point.

"We can't break each other's mirrors until a week is up. Those are the rules. Maybe I can think of something that could save us both." I say.

"Well we can communicate through reflections. If you think of something just call I guess." Prime says. "Under different circumstances it would have been nice to be friends." Prime says.

"Yeah." I agree. "Well if you're accepting this challenge then I guess that would make us rivals. I'll try my best to keep my miserable life and world up." I say.

"Hey Eren." Prime says.

"Prime?" I answer.

"Let's be friends for this week and then after it, let's be rivals." Prime says.

"Okay." I say. "Friends?" I say.

"Friends." He answers. "Now that we're friends, could you tell me where your godfather mirror is?" He asks. I can't tell if he's joking or not, but I laugh hysterically and shake my head. He responds by laughing as well. "Let's make rules between each other." Prime says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well i don't really want you to come into too much contact with my fiancé Levi. Showing affection is pretty big for my Levi, and kissing might be inevitable. So don't do more than kiss. Oh and only let him kiss you, don't kiss him." Prime says.

I nod. "You'll be forced to sleep with my Levi, but if you can avoid it, try to." I say.

"Eren, how weak do you think I am? I'm going to stay faithful to my Levi, the one I'm engaged to. Plus I wouldn't let anyone have their way with my body." Prime says.

We smile at each other. Friends for a week, then when it's over, rivals.

Suddenly it feels like a vessel pops in my head. It hurts so bad. Then everything hurts, my stomach feels like it's being squeezed and my skull is cracking. My legs feel like they are being pulled from my body. My skin is absolutely on fire, tingling, and my eyes are clenched shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren Prime is not the Eren that is in the first chapter- clarifying


	3. Chapter 3

I feel as if every membrane in my body is being ripped apart and my whole body is swallowed by heat.

 

I wake up in a huge comfortable bed. Was it all a dream? My eyes flutter open. I'm certainly not in my cell, and this isn't how I remember Levi's bedroom. As I recollect my memory I get an intense migraine.

"Oh my, sweetheart are you okay?" Someone asks. It sounds like Levi. I turn around and sit up in the bed. It looks like Levi. "You don't look good. Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

There's a huge mirror in the bedroom. Is this Eren's godfather mirror? I look through it and I can see him soundly asleep in my cell. This is weird. So mirrors can also be used to spy on Prime, and the other way around, Prime can spy on me.

"I'll do it all for you then. Our reutine when someone is sick." He says. He gently peels the blankets off of me and looks down at my clothes. "I don't remember you wearing this to bed." He says crawling on the bed. He moves in between my legs and fumbles with my pants until they're loose. Wait. This isn't my Levi. I shouldn't let this happen. This Levi is engaged. Yes, he is engaged to me, but not me. Not me Eren Jaeger. He's engaged to Eren Jaeger Prime. That is not me. This is technically my husband. Most of the time technically counts. If you technically killed someone they are still dead.

I don't even realize he dragged my underwear down until I feel the cool breeze on my penis. Then Levi's hand is around it. These hands, I've felt them on me before, but they weren't exactly "these hands," in a way they were but they still were not. This is not my world, this is not "my" Levi. Either way all's the same and it still feels delightful. It feels right and wrong at the same time, like dropping a piece of really good food on the floor and eating it anyway.

Eren Prime is still asleep. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of Levi's hands on my sensitivity.

"Do you like this, Eren?" He asks. His grip on my penis gets tighter and I moan out in pleasure. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asks.

I shake my head and grip the blanket tightly. "No," I whisper. "Do it again." I add quietly. That's right, this Levi is nice. This Levi is kind. He would only do to me what he knew felt good because that's the way it was for him and Eren Prime.

He grips it tightly again and I feel my penis rise to it's full potential. "You don't usually let me touch you this long. The feeling of your skin is magnificent." He says sliding one of his palms up my hip. "Can I put my mouth on you this time?" He asks hovering his mouth greedily over my stick.

"Yes." I moan.

What would Eren Prime think of this? His fiancé is sucking my dick. When his warm wet mouth makes contact with my heated meat I squirm underneath him.

"Hit me Eren. Please, you're not acting like yourself. Hit me!" He mumbles around my member. It makes my muscles tense.

I can't hit him. I can't hit my superior- but he isn't. There's no war here. I smack him in the face as hard as I can and he slowly looks up at me. "I remember the first time you did that." He says with a smile. He swallows my cock whole and bobs up and down, like Prime did to him in my dream earlier.

My balls tighten and my thighs lock around Levi's head. After a strange movement of his tongue my body has had enough and I'm thrown into a violent orgasm. I can feel spurt after spurt of my sperm emptying in Levi's mouth. I don't care who's Levi this is. This is the Levi I want. This is the Levi my body needs.

Levi puts my clothes back on and covers me up with the blanket. "How was it? Did it make you feel better?" He asks.

If I share my true feelings he might become suspicious. I've seen a glimpse of what sex is like between the other Eren and Levi is like. "It was fine for a first time I guess." I say confidently.

He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "I'm going to the office now." He says turning around and walking out the door. "Love you." He says when he gets to the door. This place is the Survey Corps HQ in my world but in Prime's world it is Levi and My house.

"Love you." I answer. It's so weird. I hear the door open then shut. He's gone.

It's so weird. In my world Levi scares me more than titans. In my world Levi doesn't ask permission to touch me, he simply does it. I could get used to this Levi.

I look at the large mirror. Eren Prime seems to be waking up.

"Get up!" My Levi says. The mean Levi. He's standing at the open gate that locks my cage. Eren Prime is in for a rude awakening. I told him about my Levi already. He should know to behave himself.

"What.... Where am I?" Eren Prime says. "Oh." He mumbles a moment after he takes in his surroundings.

"They're letting me get you out early Jaeger. I explained the situation with your throat and the mold. They didn't know your little girlfriend cleaned up in here. They think it's unfit for you." Levi says proudly.

"Okay, now what?" Eren says casually.

"Now what? I suggest you get your ass up here and thank me." Levi says crossing his arms.

I can tell by the face the other me is making that I don't like the way I'm being talked to.

"Why the fuck do you leave me in here? You liked fucking me right? I guess you left some feeling in it too. If you like someone you're supposed to do whatever it takes to protect them. You say you're trying all the time. Why don't you do more than talk and try and succeed. No one cares if you're trying unless there's a successful outcome. So I suggest you get your ass down here an apologize." Prime says.

My mouth falls open and I lean closer to the mirror to see how this all will turn out. I did warn him.

Levi smiles cunningly. It's such a scary smile. It's a smile I've never seen before. I'm terrified.

"Follow me." Levi says to Prime.

He gets up and follows Levi, holding his head like his brain hurts. This mirror in his bedroom must be his godfather mirror because I can see him in spots where there isn't any mirrors in my world. I found his first, but he has six and a half days to find mine. It's not like I can destroy his yet either, those are the rules.

When Eren Prime walks into Levi's room he hurriedly shuts the door and pushes Eren onto the bed.

"What the hell are you-" Prime begins.

"Shut up!" Levi yells smacking him roughly in the face. Eren holds his cheek in absolute shock. I can't help but feel slightly jealous. I mean that probably hurt really bad but he's still touching another person. "Don't try to tell me what to do. I don't know what world you're living in but we are in the middle of a war. That means I have superiors too. I take orders from someone and you- you take orders from me!" He says crawling on the bed and yanking Eren's pants down.

"Get off of me!" He yells.

"Where did these balls come from all of a sudden? Do I have to put you back into your place Jaeger?" Levi says.

Eren begins to fight Levi's advances on his clothes but when an ordinary person battles a soldier, they have no option but to lose. A vein is shooting out of Levi's neck as he holds Prime's fighting wrists down. Prime lays naked beneath Levi with a dating frown of determination, I'm sure he swears he won't let Levi do this to him. Levi pulls down his pants with one hand and his hard cock springs free. Levi crawls closer in between Prime's legs.

"I told you last night if you behave then I'm nice. You haven't behaved at all this morning. I don't know what's gotten into you but..." He says lowering his lips to Prime's ear. "Tonight I'm going to put it all in." He whispers.

Prime's eyes go wide and he begins a futile struggle again. "No, no!" He yells. He should have behaved. He could've avoided getting the whole thing, believe me it's pretty big. "Please! I've never been penetrated. Don't." He pleas desperately.

"You're not a virgin anymore. You've had a taste last night, now finish the meal. This is your fault. I'm not one of your comrades, I'm your superior. Hopefully this will help you remember that." He says lowering a hand to his dick.

I have mixed feelings about this. I'm turned on and jealous at the same time.

When his dick makes contact with Eren's hole he moans loudly and his head flies back, completely exposing his throat to Levi. He claims Eren's throat as his with his tongue and teeth. I think I responded similarly when Levi's dick first made contact with my bare skin. It's so hot.

"Feels like you're ready." He says leaning into Eren. Prime shouts. He's suffering, he sounds like his Levi when he had bit him earlier in that dream. Levi releases Eren's hands as he continues to shout and moan. "You can hold on to my back for comfort, but try not to scratch too hard." He says and immediately after he mutters the words, Prime's hands fly to Levi's back and grip tightly. Levi's back has ten little dents in it from Eren's fingernails. Scratching. Levi's dick hurts him. They are both in pain. "Here comes the rest." Levi grunts.

He continues to push in further. "Uhh. Ahh~ Levi! Ah~ Ah! AH~" he says. His voice cracks and gets louder with every inch Levi forces into him.

"It certainly feels like the first time. I thought you'd be looser." Levi says jolting forward. Eren screams. "Did I rip something?" He asks pausing.

Eren's face is a ball of pain and tears stream down his face. All of his pride is gone and my Levi took it away from him. Small beads of blood bubble onto Levi's back.

Eren sighs in relief as Levi takes most of his penis out but moans urgently when he thrusts it back in to the hilt.

"Is it hurting you Eren?" He asks. "Tell me, how does it hurt?" He questions.

"Get it out... Right now. It burns." Prime says.

"It burns? Is it tearing? Is my penis too big for you Eren. You were preaching to me a few minutes ago. What was it that you were saying? That if I really liked you I'd try to protect you. It's me that's been protecting you this whole time. Face it," Levi says punishing Eren with a thrust, earning a scream in return. "Without me you'd be dead." He says awarding Prime a forceful sequence of hard, unforgiving thrusts to the point where Eren is audibly crying beneath Levi. He gives up completely I guess.

"Can you taste my penis? What does it taste like? Hm? It hurts you. I can tell by how much you're crying. You want me to stop but you know I won't until you beg me. So do it, beg me to stop and I'll get off of you right now. If not it will be like this all night. Or are you a masochist? You like being fucked raw like this don't you? Either way you can get used to it, because after the performance you put on earlier I'm going to be doing you like this all night. Fucking you until it hurts, until you're crying under me like this every time." Levi says while thrusting.

Eren's hand flies over his mouth as he begins to squeal like a pig. I can visibly see his discomfort, squirming under my Levi. Then he begins to cum in heavy spurts on Levi's shirt. Levi pulls his dick out of Eren and a strand of cum follows it, I'm guessing he came as well.

"That was fun." Levi says removing his soiled shirt. "Every night I'm going to play your body like an instrument. The beautiful sounds... Your body is like a harp." Levi says.

"You're disgusting." Prime says. He lays on his side and draws his knees to his chest, laying in a little ball. He starts to shiver frantically. It must hurt physically to have all of your pride stripped from you. He holds himself tightly.

"I miss Levi. I miss him so much." He whispers to himself. He must be talking about the one that sucked my dick a while ago, the one he's engaged to.

"Are you angry?" Levi whispers down at Eren.

"What the hell do you think? Stop talking to me." Prime says.

"Want me to say something," Levi mumbles. My breathing stops. He can't confess to the wrong Eren.

"Stop breathing over me. You piece of shit." Prime says.

"Eren I love you more than anything in the world. That's why I'm so mean to you. I want to somehow prove to myself that I'm in control of 100% of your body. Including your emotions. Why are you denying me today?" Levi asks.

I can feel my heart split. That confession is supposed to be mine.

"If you love me so much, think about how I feel sometimes. You can't just shove yourself inside of someone and expect them to love you. A big part of the relationship is physical but an even bigger part is emotional. If you want me to fall for you always speak your mind. Don't force me into sex to show me how much you love me. Geez, even children know that. Anyway leave me alone for a while. I feel sick to my stomach." Eren says.

I listen to his every word and take notes. How does this Eren know so much more than me? Levi's eyes are widened at the nerve of this Eren, but I believe he listened to every word. I also believe he took notes.

"Okay Eren." Levi says shaking his head. A sweet smile forms on his lips. That smile was supposed to be mine. "I'll try harder to meet your requirements, but I have to stay true to who I am. That doesn't mean I'm going to go soft on you during training or sex though." He says leaving.

Prime looks at the mirror on Levi dresser and I quickly look away from his mirror. Then I hear him calling from it.

"Eren! Eren!" Prime calls.

I look at the mirror. "Oh hello Eren." I say.

"So," Prime says. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"No," I lie. "How about you?" I ask.

"He raped me." Eren says way too calmly.

"And.. How do you feel about that?" I ask in confusion.

"I don't know really. It really hurt, but at the same time it felt really good. Don't be mad. Since they both look alike I feel as if my fiancé just did all of that to me. It feels as if me and my fiancé were role playing. To be honest it was wonderful." Prime says with a blush.

It gets me sort of angry. "Oh." I reply simply.

"Did you meet my Levi, my fiancé?" He asks.

"Oh yeah I did. He's such a nice man." I say.

"I know." Prime says with a sniffle and he wipes his nose. "So what did you guys talk about?" He asks.

"Not much. He just asked if I was feeling well. I told him I was a little sick so he wouldn't be suspicious of the little swap." I say and gasp when Eren Prime frowns angrily. I'd never even made a face like that myself.

"Then he gave you a hand job right?"  
He snarls.

"Oh..." I say. I nod slowly.

"If we're going to be friends you have to be completely honest with me." He says. "Understand?" His tone is dark and threatening.

"Y-yeah." I say. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I didn't want your fiancé to think you were mad at him or anything so I let him..." I say.

"Okay. I understand. Never again, got it? Don't let him have sex with you. Don't let him touch you in that way again." Prime says.

I nod. "What about you?" I ask.

"Your Levi is a beast. I fought tooth and nail but he's too strong. My Levi is weak. I can't deny your Levi but my Levi is obedient and if you say no he won't touch you." Eren says.

I guess I understand.


	4. Chapter 4

"You understand don't you Eren?" Prime asks and I nod.

It's so strange. There's this whole other world out there with a person who looks exactly like me with much less muscle and a whole different personality. It's me, but it isn't.

I move away from the mirror. "Eren," Prime calls.

I pretend not to hear him and I walk out of the room. I decide to give myself a tour of the mansion. This will help me if Levi asks me to get something for him. The mansion looks so retro, decorated by who? Did Prime and Levi do this together? instead of just clean, it's clean and decorated. I'm finally at the first floor, passing the heads of bears and antler-heads. I plop down on the couch in the first floor.

Eren Prime is in Levi's room. He's rolling around in the sheets of the Levi I fell for. My Levi doesn't even know it, just as the Levi in this world doesn't know he gave someone who wasn't his fiancé a blow job. I feel jealous and guilty at the same time.

My Levi is rude and scary, his whole prescence is demeaning and darrogatory but he still somehow sprouted something in me, some deep feelings that haven't fully surfaced. Then... Then there's Prime's Levi, a man so kind and gentle, so sweet and caring. He's the excellent opposite of my Levi, such a contrast, and... And I want it. I want Prime's Levi. I still want my own, but I want Prime's Levi too.

I look around the living room and sigh because I want attention from someone. In my world soldiers check on me every ten minutes. Here I'm alone. I'm in the place of an angry little house-husband with a terrible attitude, and it's not my personality at all.

My eye catches a thin mirror cabinet and I'm startled when I see my own, true reflection. I look exactly like Eren Prime, just with bags under my eyes and more visible cheekbones. So to own a mansion the Eren and Levi of this world must be rich.

I move my features around a bit in the mirror to see my face stretch. I'm so lonely. How long ago was it when I talked to Prime?

I blink once and take a deep breath. When I blink again my eyelids feel heavy. I try blinking once more but my eyelids are too heavy, I leave them closed and I'm submerged by darkness, not scary darkness. It's the darkness that you want to have, peaceful and undisturbed.

 

"Hello..." Someone sing-songs in my ear. "Hello, sweetheart?" They whisper. I grunt and stretch on the couch and the voice chuckles softly. His hand flicks some hair from my face. "You need to get up now. Please?" He says and I let my eyes open. It takes a minute for them to get adjusted. "You've been tired lately haven't you?" He asks.

"Mm-hm." I hum blinking up at Levi. He kneeling on the floor right in front of me, in between my legs. My face feels hot.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He asks placing a hand on my thigh, daringly close to my genitals. "Your boss Mikasa called, she said you have to call in sick next time or she won't hesitate to fire you." Levi says staring into my eyes with concern. His hand gently strokes my thigh.

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired." I say. I feel a small painful ache as his hand rubs my thigh. As if reading my mind, Levi's other hand comes to stroke the throbbing- no. His hand goes to my other thigh. Did he touch my hardness accidentally?

"Ha-ha you look a little displeased. Is there something you want me to do for you?" Levi asks. "You're not red because of a fever, you're red because you need relief." Levi says.

"Then..." I mutter. I can't stand when people talk to much about things they could simply just do. My Levi is always straight-to-the-action. He never wasted precious time on things as simple as words. "... Get on with it. Relieve me." I say.

I look down at his face and he is smiling brightly. Did I do something right? Oh, it was my disrespect. That's right he's used to an Eren that will say any and everything, he's used to someone rude and that's the kind of Eren this Levi wants to marry. Am I becoming like Prime?

"Close your eyes." Levi says placing a hand over my covered crotch.

I close my eyes and feel him unbutton my pants. He reaches into my underwear and pulls out my manhood. He gives it a completely random, but sweetly appreciated firm lick and I slide my fingers through his hair. He continues to lick the sides and suck on the top until I'm squirming in delight beneath him. Then something extremely cold touches the head of my penis. It feels like metal that's been left outside for an hour. I squeal wantonly.

"Eren, Eren, calm down. Look down here. Look." Levi says excitedly.

I squint one eye down to the head of my penis to find something sparkling gold sitting atop it. I open my other eye and sit up as I realize what it is. I remove it from my member and hold it up to me face. Just what I thought it was, a golden band. I don't know what happens to me, but I can feel tears running down my cheeks. I bring the ring up to my heart and hold it there.

"Eren. I'm already halfway done with my vows, I'm sorry I'm so late with the ring." Levi says.

I adjust my clothes to make this situation a bit more romantic. It's pretty difficult trying to put an erect penis back into my clothes, but I'm so happy. Then I realize this isn't meant for me and my spirit dies a little.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks. He brings a hand up to my thigh and gently squeezes it.

"No-nothing. I-I don't know what to say." I explain. "I'm so happy." I say looking down at him.

He smiles and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Your happiness brings me happiness." He says.

My crying becomes audible. I've never felt so loved in my life. He isn't in love with me, Eren Jaeger the Titan shifter, he's in love with the Eren Jaeger with some normal job. I don't care. The butterflies swarm in my stomach when ever he's near. Every time he touches me I melt away. I feel as though I'm smiling from ear to ear. I slide the ring on my finger.

I can feel the amount of love this guy has for Eren. The gentle gestures, rubbing my legs to show how much he cares, he must really, really love Eren.

I want to stay in this world, with this Levi. He stands to his feet and I leap into his arms. Hugging him feels so natural, so warm, so comforting, I never want to let go. He kisses my neck, sending shudders down my spine.

"Eren." Levi whispers in my ear.

I shiver. "Y-yes." I answer clutching on to him.

"You haven't really been yourself lately." He says. My eyes widen. "I think it's good. You're maturing. I like this new you." He says.

The butterflies are restless it seems.

"Eren, I'm ready. Tomorrow night, let's make love." Levi says.

 

-

 

I stroke Levi's hair as he sleeps next to me, his head on my chest. I'm in Prime's world, wearing Prime's pajamas, in Prime's bed, laying with his fiancé. Levi's hair is so soft, I wonder if my Levi's hair is like this. Did I ever touch it? I can't even remember.

"Eren." I hear in the distance. I look into the mirror by Prime's bed, his godfather mirror.

"Prime?" I whisper.

"Levi... Your Levi... Humanity's strongest..." Prime says with excitement.

"Yes..." I say.

"He sucked my dick at dinner today. Upon request! I mean who would've ever thought that the big mean old corporal would take orders from me- you- us." He says.

He sounds so excited but I'm.... I'm.... I'm angry. "I thought we agreed not to touch each other's Levi." I say frowning.

"Wait, wait Eren. Don't get mad my point is that I'm breaking through those thick layers of Levi... For you. So when you come back to your world, you two can pursue a relationship." Prime says.

"Stop. Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds. You and I are NOT the same person." I say.

"Yeah we-" Prime starts before I cut him off.

"No we aren't. We might look identical but our behaviors aren't identical in the slightest. This parallel filled with rainbows and swirls has gotten to your ego, and has ultimately turned you into the egotistic beast you are today. The point I'm trying to make here is, right now my Levi is falling for your personality and yours is falling for mine." I say.

Prime stares at me for a moment. "What the hell? My Levi would never fall for someone like you. You're just a rug, a stupid little rug that everyone walks on. And over here on this side your a disgusting monster, feared by all. Atleast the life I live is normal. Don't you ever lay a finger on my fiancé." Prime shouts.

I check on Levi to make sure he's still asleep, then figure that I'm the only one that can hear this mirror speaking.

"Speaking of fingers," I say. Is this smart? Should I finish this? "Look at mine." I say. My brain catches me right on time and I hold up my right middle finger. I almost showed him the engagement ring. Who knows what that might have caused. Grisha still did not tell us what happens to the person with the broken mirror if their mirror is broken before time. Just because he breaks the rules doesnt mean I won't die once mine has been broken. Maybe this game is meant to make us hate each other. The point of this was to get me to piss Prime off so he'll have motivation to break my mirror any time. Yet Prime hasn't even found my mirror.

"Come on let's stop fighting." Prime says in an insincere way. He will kill me once he gets the chance. That means I have to kill him first. I have to protect my Levi, I have to protect all my friends, there's so much worth saving in my world. Soldier after soldier gave their life for the people of our world, to let it all fall to waste would be absurd.

"Okay." I agree.

Levi moves his head, snuggling further into me and I wrap my arms around him tightly. His skin is so soft, so warm. This is the only thing I'd miss when I get back to my world, this warm Levi.

"Eren..." He mumbles. I look down at him. One eye is squinting up at me. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say. To my surprise it's not awkward. Have I actually fallen in love with this Levi?

"I just remembered... I didn't tell you goodnight." He whispers. "And you didn't kiss me goodnight." He says.

I don't care. I don't care if Prime is watching at this point. I lean down towards Levi and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He looks up at me with a bright smile. "Goodnight husband." He says.

"Goodnight." I whisper back. I clutch onto my heart. The familiar feeling of water runs down my cheek, crying again because I feel the love. It's so pure. I feel submerged in warm, innocent, pure love.

 

-

 

"Wake up Eren."

I blink into the blinding morning light.

"We haven't taken a bath together in a while. I ran us some water." Levi says with a smile.

I smile back and sit up in the bed, stretching and yawning. It's only day two. I stand up and Levi's already naked on his way to the bathroom. This room is Levi's quarters back in my world. It has the built in bathroom and everything. When I walk inside the bathroom all of my senses are appealed. There's no windows in here so the lighting is terrible. There's two candles on the sink, deliciously scented, and there's Levi sitting in the tub. When I walk over to the tub and there are yellow Rose petals literally covering everything I was trying to look at.

"The last time you told me your favorite color was in college." Levi says.

I'm stunned. I just stand and stare at this man. He's so romantic all the time. Prime doesn't deserve someone like this.

"Are you going to join me?" Levi asks. I disrobe and stand closer to the tub. Levi scoots back making room for me. "It's pretty cold standing out there right?" He says with a smile, stretching out his hand. I grab it and he helps me in the tub in between his legs. The water is so warm, the feel of his skin, everything smells delicious.

He drags his fingers along my skin. "You are so beautiful..." He says.

"No. You are. You're the beautiful one." I say leaning my body against Levi's. I'm so relaxed. I don't know how long we've been in here. I don't care. I could stay in here forever. He continues to smooth my skin.

"Eren I feel like I could do this with you forever. Something's new about you. I love this maturity you're showing. I just... I can't really find words to describe my feelings for you. Me buying the ring now, don't worry about it. Take your time to get mine. I knew what kind of ring you wanted by the clues you'd drop. I don't drop clues really and I've decided I don't care what kind of a ring you get me, as long as it's from you." He says. He leans forward to kiss my neck.

"Levi. I can just feel the love with every word and action that comes from you. You are a devine creation. I love you so much I can't even describe it. I'm not used to love. I'm not used to being loved so honestly and it feels beautiful and it makes me feel beautiful." I explain.

"That's good then because you are beautiful. I wouldn't mind spending eternity with you. You told me we wouldn't make love until we exchanged rings... I'm waiting for you." Levi says.

I smile and turn around to face him on my knees. "I appreciate that Levi. Tonight then." I say kissing him firmly on the lips.

"R-really?" He asks excitedly. "Well if that's what you want." He says trying to mask his blatant excitement.

"Of course." I say. This will be my first time having sex completely at my will. And this time it will be with someone who obviously loves me. I'd become Eren Prime. I don't give a shit about my world anymore. This Levi is my world. My Levi is sadistic, condescending, and scary as hell. I don't need that. What I need is this new innocent Levi's love.

I crawl to Levi on my knees straddling him. I blush when I feel our penises touch, but it turns into a make out session. My tongue is all over his and I'm surprised that I'm the one in control of this kiss. When this kiss is over he stares down with light pink cheeks and it makes me laugh.

"Are you embarrassed?" I ask lifting his face with my hand.

"A little." He admits.

He's so cute.

Looking him in his eye, I try to guess what he's thinking then I notice his eyes keep lowering. He can't see anything with all of these petals but I know what he's trying to see.

"We'll save the penetration for when I get you your ring but for now want to try something?" I ask. I don't wait for his permission. I reach down into the water and moan when I touch my dick. I grab Levi's too and hold mine and his together. He holds onto my shoulders as I massage his penis with my own.

"Eh~ Eren, isn't this kind of- kind of..." He tries to squeeze out.

"Kind of what?" I ask, my voice completely exasperated.

"It's kind of strange to rub them together, isn't it?" He says quickly before moaning into my chest.

"It doesn't matter." I say. "As long as it feels good." I finish. I realize this is the first time I've touched this Levi's penis and it makes bubbles of extasy shoot to my groin. I let go of my penis completely and focus solely on his. The feeling of his skin is magnificent. It feels like mine but thicker and just better in any other way. 

His hand finds it's way to my penis and then we are both giving each other hand jobs. It feels so good in a way I can't even start to describe.

"Hnn!" Levi grunts urgently, his grip tightening on my penis forcing a grunt similar to his from me. "Ahh~" he says with relief. He came finally.

"Did- did you come?" He asks me.

"N-no. Not yet, keep going." I say desperately. I place my hand on top of Levi's and help him stroke me a little faster. "Ahh~ that's it. Like that. Faster." I moan. I let go of his hand and he picks up his speed. This time I have to hold on to him. I lick his earlobe and he moans with me. I can feel the knot growing in my stomach. A flower is blooming, it's petals spreading like the wings of a free bird, it comes to land solidly. Like a bomb on the brink of explosion all I need is that final push, something to take it to the last level.

"Eren. You fell in love me. I fell in love with you. Promise me you'll never leave me. I don't care the circumstances, never leave my side." Levi whispers tenderly against my ear. It's so odd something pure and sentimental like that brings me to my climax.

"I promise." I whisper. I promise.

I flutter my eyes. That was so perfect. I turn my head to find that there's water everywhere on the floor. They've soaked up the clothes my Levi gave me. I guess I'll have to dress like Prime. I look up... Into a mirror and I'm faced with what looks like my reflection, but no, it isn't. Prime angrily stares at me through the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

I hop out of the tub and grab a towel.

"Eren?" Levi calls sitting up from his laxed position.

"I-I'm cold." I lie. I hate to leave but I can't bathe with Prime's fiancé knowing that he's watching.

Levi frowns and stands to his feet, getting out of the tub, then walks over to me. He backs me into a wall and brings his face towards mine. The problem is we're still in clear view of the mirror. He kisses my lips softly, moving his head back, then bringing it back towards mine to kiss me again but I turn my face.

He tries again, and again, I avoid it. He looks up at me with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head then gently push past him. "I'm cold, that's all." I say.

I don't think he buys it but I leave the bathroom anyway. I pull on whatever random clothes I find and I'm joined in the bedroom by Levi.

"Those are my clothes." He says. "Why are you going through my things?" He asks. I shut one of his drawers and frown in confusion. 

"Oh I-I didn't know these were yours." I say. I smile in embarrassment but it completely fades once I see Levi's face. His eyebrows draw closely together.

"If you don't trust me you could just say it." He says harshly. "Acting strange all of a sudden, being nicer to me, all for what? You're thinking about leaving me aren't you? Who did you meet?" He asks in a deafening tone.

"Hey, hey calm down." I say desperately. "Where are you getting all of this?" I shout.

"Don't play so dumb Eren. I love you... I trust you... Why don't you trust me?" He says.

"It's a misunderstanding!" I shout frantically. "Actually, I knew these were your clothes I just felt like wearing something of yours so I could smell your scent all through the day! I'm not acting nicer, I just thought you were beginning to get tired of my playful games! I trust you with everything I have! The feelings I hold for you are the same as the ones you hold for me! I love you and I have no shame in saying it! I could scream it from the rooftops!" I shout. I try to catch my breath.

"You're already shouting." Levi says plopping down on the bed. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I guess I've just been feeling a little insecure and stuff. And there's the wedding next month..." He says.

My soul sinks. I wouldn't be at the wedding. I'd be somewhere fighting titans in a month. I can't leave this world. I can't leave this Levi. I want him. I meant everything I said.

"Don't be insecure. I agreed to marry you didn't i?" I ask rhetorically, sitting next to him.

"Actually you were the one who proposed." He says seriously.

I just assumed he'd have been the one to propose. "Ha-ha I know." I say.

"Eren, I forgot, I have a three day overseas trip. I'll be gone for two days." Levi says.

"Two days, like night two?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yeah..." He says giving my thigh a firm squeeze then standing up. He quickly gets dressed and I just silently sit on the bed watching him. "I know we planned to go all the way tonight but I promise that's the first thing we'll do when I come back." Levi says. "I have chastity don't worry." He assures.

I stand up and hug him from behind, wrapping my arms around his muscular midsection. "Levi." I whisper.

"What's this?" Levi whispers turning his face to see me. I look at his arms to see he was in the middle of putting on a shirt.

"I'm sorry I pulled away when you tried to kiss me." I say with shame. I slide my hands further up his body and on his face. I let my fingers dip in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles. He tries to push my fingers out of his mouth with his tongue.

"Levi... Levi let's do it now." I say.

"Do what?" Levi says.

"Let's go all the way," I say. "Right now." I add. I lean backwards making me and Levi fall to the bed. I quickly roll on top of him. I pull my fingers out of his mouth.

"Eren I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late." Levi whines.

"I don't care. We're going to be married soon. Don't you want to know if I'm good in bed or not?" I ask.

"Eren~ Do we have to do this now?" Levi asks. "And we both just got dressed. You know my boss Erwin is going to kill me." Levi says. There are so many parallels. Levi looks up at me with a determined look and I want to wipe it off of his face. His eyes are squinted and his lips are pouted. I pinch his nose and his eyes widen, along with a small opening between his lips. I take it as my opportunity to release his nose and and stick my tongue in his mouth, deeply.

He begins to choke and the saliva from both out mouths overflow. With a loud smacking noise Levi rips his lips free from mine. He breathes deeply, unable to catches his breath. His face is red and he looks pretty mad.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a smile. "Why are you pouting?" I ask rolling off of him.

He looks me in the eye. "Now I don't want to leave." He admits. He's so cute. He sits up and puts his shirt on all the way. "See you in 48 hours." He says still wearing his frown. When he stands up I smack him fiercely on the ass making him face me questionably. I just smile at him and he turns back around. I stand up and follow him out of our room. He walks towards the stairs and I caress his ass cheeks then pinch one. "Ow!" He yells turning to me. "What do you want?" He whines, he even stomps his feet a little.

"You to stay." I say innocently. I look into his eyes and bat my eyelashes. "Pretty please?" I beg.

"No." He says.

"Please!" I yell grabbing his hand.

"No means no." He says taking his hand away from me.

I sigh as he walks down the stairs. I turn and head back to our room. About fifteen seconds later, he runs back up the stairs.

"Did you forget something?" I ask stepping a foot into our room.

"Yeah." He says and it sounds like he's right behind me. His hands roughly grab my hips and he turns me to face him and pulls me against him. He lifts his chin until his lips meet mine and gives me a few innocent pecks on the lips. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say. My whole body is hot especially my face. Being in love is so wonderful. He walks down the stairs and out the door. I sigh.

I have to be alone for two days. With Levi gone my head clears up. He completely fogs every thought besides himself from my brain. I remember now my mistake, I'm not supposed to be feeling this way about this Levi. I look at the bedroom mirror, Eren Prime's godfather mirror, and I just wait for him to return my gaze.

He finally does. "Oh... Eren." He says casually. He has this smug look on his face, eyebrows raised, mouth a tight line.

"He- he suggested we take a bath togeth-"

"And you accepted." Prime says. "That's OUR thing. He and I, his fiancé, take baths together! How could you? We agreed to be friends. You promised you'd tell him no. I told you he's obedient and he won't defy you." He yells. His face turns a dark red. "This friendship..." He says quietly.

"No Prime wait! You're not being fair!" I say desperately. "If I'd have rejected him it would hurt you two's future relationship. He'd feel the trust breaking. Earlier Levi and I even had an argument. He feels the tear in your bond because I'm not the one he fell in love with. You are Prime. I'm not trying to steal him or anything, I'm just trying to keep your relationship together." I say. I'm hoping Prime believes me, because me myself, I don't believe a word I just said. I want Levi for me. I want to be Levi's. I am currently wearing the ring that expresses Levi's love. I want this life so much. I wear his golden band of eternal commitment, me, not Prime.

"You're right Eren. You're-" Prime begins before Levi's room door swings open. Not engaged Levi, I'm talking about my Levi, the one with Prime. He turns to Levi.

Levi shuts his room door quickly and is breathing heavily. Just looking at him feels weird. This is not the guy I'm engaged to, but it is. Actually I'm not engaged to anybody, Prime is technically Levi's fiancé but who's here now? I am. Now that I look at him from an outward view, he's really built, muscles protruding from every angle of his body.

"What's wrong?" Prime asks scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Levi says sitting next to Eren on the bed. He takes off his boots and lays back with his legs hanging over the bed. He sighs in satisfaction. Prime looks up into the mirror at me then smiles demonically. He lies on his side facing Levi and slides a hand to his lower stomach. It doesn't make me jealous but I do feel slightly uneasy. "I just finished a hell of 3dmg training and it's cold as fuck outside. I'm telling you I barely escaped." Levi sighs.

"Oh yeah?" Prime says. He slowly slides his hand up and down along Levi's stomach, his fingers lightly wrinkling his shirt.

Levi turns his head to face Prime. "Yeah," he says. "Your hand is warm." Levi says.

Prime looks back into the mirror at me then let's a finger slip around one of the buttons and inside of Levi's shirt. "You know," Prime says sliding his finger out then pushing two in, stretching the fabric. "The rest of my body is pretty warm too." He says with his grin.

"Yeah," Levi says trying to sit up. "I know." He grunts, muscles straining in his neck.

Prime stops him from sitting up and Levi shoots him a questioning gaze. "Lay back down." Prime says sternly.

Levi responds in a way in which I've never seen before. He smiles questioningly but lies back down. He actually took an order from a subordinate. This is huge. I can see his personality slowly changing. He actually listened to that lecture Prime gave him. I feel a slight twinge in my stomach. All I had to do was voice my opinions, not passively like usual, an aggressive stern opinion like the one Prime gave him. I'm jealous. This is my Levi. I'm supposed to be the one to change him to my own personal liking not this other me. I'm so jealous that it hurts. Is this how Prime feels? Atleast I'm not changing his Levi. I'm letting his Levi keep his personality and I'm not trying to influence him in anyway. This is unforgivable.

Prime crawls on top of Levi and sits on his crotch. "Don't worry. This should get you warm pretty quickly." Prime says.

"I'm telling you, you have to let this side of you out more often." Levi says.

In a sass match I'm not sure who would win between Eren Prime and Levi.

"Trying to blame it on me? Why don't you try and bring this side of me out more often? It has to be someone's fault right?" Eren prompts.

"Why do you start riding me now, after all this time? To conversate with you now I feel like I have to have a thesis ready." Levi says. His voice is as I've never heard it, pure amusement. This other me excites him. This other me, Prime, is what my Levi wants now. There's no place for me back in my original world. My heart feels extremely heavy.

Prime adjusts himself on Levi's lap and removes his pants and underwear. He then unbuttons Levi's pants and settles back onto Levi's lap.

"So are you going to just lie there or help me out?" Eren says.

Levi shakes his head with fake shame. "I'm sore. Do everything yourself." He says.

"Wow, what a man I have." Eren says with a giggle. He lifts his bottom off of Levi's a little and grabs Levi's dick, holding it straight up and he hovers over it.

"Now," Levi says. "Lower yourself." He orders.

"Ah, ah, ah-" Eren says. "Giving orders to me? I only follow them while we're on duty." Eren continues. "In private we're equals!" Eren says slightly raising his voice.

"Easy there. I'm cold and you're the one who said you were going to warm me up," Levi says with a soft tone.

"You're right," Eren says. "I did say that." He finishes.

"Well are you still- hick!" Levi holds his breath as Eren sinks down on top of him. His hands clench on either side of him, grabbing the sheets in a painfully tight clump.

When Levi's dick is buried to the hilt inside of him, Prime's hands come down to rest on either side of Levi's face. His mouth is a silent-o but he quickly turns it back into his somewhat normal expression.

"What is it Levi? You were in the middle of saying something." Eren says, trying to make his voice sound like he's not in pain.

"I-I was saying-" Levi tries. He shuts his eyes tightly as Eren moves back and forward on his lap.

How can Prime do such things to big mean soldier Levi. I've seen him do it to his own pushover Levi, but was it really possible to mess my own up?

"Why don't you do something useful with your hands." Prime says in an exasperated moan. Levi's hands come toward Eren's penis but are slapped away. In confusion Levi places each hand on a thigh of Prime's. "There yah go, now you're thinking." Eren says. Levi wraps a hand around one of Eren's arms as he rides him harder and harder, omitting a course of moans from Levi. His other hand wraps around Eren's other arm. "Put your hands back where they were. Why are you so touchy?" Eren says. He stops his forward and backward movements and switches to  
small and controlled circles.

"Because," Levi says, the circular motion seems to be too much for him. He yanks on Eren's arms making him flatten against him, and their heads collide. Levi grabs a hold of Prime's face by the cheeks with one hand. "You are mine, and I am yours." He says before drawing in close and capturing Prime's lips. They kiss for what seems like forever or maybe it's just my jealousy.

When the kiss is over Eren rolls off of Levi. I notice the webs of cum on Levi's shirt and a mess over his manhood. They are both spent and trying to catch their breaths.

Levi sits up. "Eren," He calls. He reaches the small nightstand and grabs a cigarette and lighter from it. Levi lights it, sits the lighter back down, and takes a puff of it. The smoke flows out of Levi's mouth like liquid vapor and evaporates like such as well. He looks at Eren's face-down figure laying flat on the bed. Prime is exhausted.

"Eren I'm still cold." He says kissing Prime's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi takes off his soiled clothes and gets under his covers.

"Going to bed already?" Eren groans, his mouth partially covered by bedding.

"What do you mean already? The sun is going down." Levi answers.

"It would be about 8 o'clock in my wo-" Prime almost finishes his statement and my eyes widen. Luckily he caught himself.

"Hm?" Levi asks.

"Nothing. Can I lay with you?" Prime asks.

"Why are you even asking? Get under here." Levi says tiredly. He yawns.

Prime happily scoots underneath the covers and cuddles in close to Levi. Despite Levi's height, he's the big spoon.

My eyes feel droopy, and not just because I'm tired. Sullen, melancholy eyes, the lids lower halfway shut. Prime was trying to make me jealous and had succeeded. I miss my Levi, I miss being pushed around, I miss being.... Afraid.

Everything is lolipops and gumdrops here including Levi. I need some excitement, something to keep the hair on my chest. I'll do something tomorrow.

 

I bump into Mikasa at this large warehouse of stores. Passerbys call it the mall. Girls continue to stare at me and I think it's because Prime dresses like a blatant homosexual. I'm forced to wear skinny jeans and an excessively tight turquois shirt, with the pocket on the right pectoral. He also only has a collection of hightop athlete shoes.

Black hair flashes past me, I'm only able to catch a glimpse with the corner of my eye. I turn around and it's a rather petite girl with long black hair and the name comes to mind.

"Mikasa?"

I wasn't sure if I had called it aloud or not but she turned around and it was her. My eyes widen and my lips stretch to a smile.

"Is it really you? Your hair, it's so long!" I say walking towards her. She frowns up at me like I'm a complete stranger.

I hug her anyway for a few moments and let go after she completely stiffens.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking up at me like I'm a complete maniac.

"I-I missed you." I say frowning down at her. I examine her body then realize my faults. Back in my world, Mikasa was skinny but she was built like a building. This Mikasa is healthy, but completely frail and there is no tone about her body. This isn't my Mikasa and Prime had said he and Mikasa weren't close.

"Are you okay? What happened to the Eren Jaeger I know?" She says with disbelief.

"Did I do something mean to you?" I ask.

"Tch- No, breaking up my engagement and ruining my life was totally nice." She says.

My mouth hangs open slightly and I cover it with my hands. "I'm so so so sorry." I say shaking my head. I bow to her and she gasps. "Please forgive me." I say.

"You- you said you'd never apologize." She says breathlessly. "Who- who are you? This isn't like you Eren. You told me you'd never apologize ever, because you were in the right." She says staring questioningly into my eyes as if trying to find the answer in them.

"Were... You and I friends?" I ask.

"We were..." She says.

"Want to come with me so we can talk a little?" I ask.

She looks at me, then back at the direction she was heading a few times and hesitantly decides to come with me.

"Are you still going to marry Levi?" She asks.

"I am." I say with a blush that makes her smile.

"So, why don't you remember anything that happened between us?" She asks.

"I- I just, I want to hear your side of the story..." I say nervously scratching my head.

"Me and Jean were in love..." She says quietly. I look up at her with a frown. These parallels are everywhere. "You hired someone to follow him around after I confided in you. The man you hired brought back pictures that shows images that seem as though Jean was meeting up with a girl at night. I told you to leave it alone, that he could have an explanation, but you didn't. You went off on him and then," she says trailing off.

"And then?" I ask desperately, on the edge of my mental seat.

"Then he left me." She says. "You swore you wouldn't apologize because you felt as though you were doing the right thing. If he was cheating, I don't care. I just... I just want what you and Levi have Eren." She says looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

I stop walking and pull her in close to me. I wrap my arms around her tightly and I feel my eyes watering too.

"You deserve better. What Levi and I have is true. You deserve true love. What good is love if it's pretend? The benefit of the doubt? What is that really? That's a lie people tell themselves when they don't want to face the reality of what is actually true. You deserve someone that brightens up your rainy days, who's smile is the sunshine that dries the damp. I will support a man who does those things for you, but Jean, I wouldn't breathe the same air." I say softly rubbing her back.

We stay like this for a while and it's really nice. It's extremely nice. I'd do this for any Mikasa. I'd do it for Prime's, my own, and anyone else's.

We start walking again and I leave an arm around her shoulder. She leaves an arm around my lower back and we walk into a jewelry store together.

"Which one do you think Levi will like?" She asks.

"He basically said he's fine with anything as long as it's from me." I say with a proud smirk. She smiles up at me.

A woman walks up to us with a uniform.

"Hello!" She says with a bright smile. She stretches out her hand and Mikasa and I both shake it.

"This must be your fiancé you were always talking about Eren." She says.

I frown as she stares at Mikasa. "I'm Petra, nice to meet you. He's been coming in here five days a week for the past two months looking for a ring for you." She says.

"Petra!" I yell. I look at her and my eyes begin to water. There was no more Petra in my world. Petra died and yet I'm here, looking at a moving, breathing, smiling Petra.

She looks at me. "Okay, okay. Sorry that could have been embarrassing. He hadn't been here that much." She says with a wink.

If Prime has been here so much how does this woman not know he's not interested in women?

"So what sort of a thing are you looking for today?" She asks signaling for us to follow her.

"Eren I'm so glad we're friends again." Mikasa whispers in my ear.

"Me too." I whisper back.

Petra shows us to a transparent glass covered shelf with rings as far as the eye can see.

"I'm looking for something that says I love you, always forever." I say.

"I don't think we make rings with words on them." Petra says. Mikasa and I stare up at her in confusion. Petra explodes in laughter. "That was a joke." She says and Mikasa and I lightly laugh.

"I want something really special." I say.

"Why don't you get one that matches yours?" Mikasa says eying my left hand.

I hold my hand up to my face and stare at the sparkling ring with a smile. Grabbing my hand, Petra stares down at the ring on my finger.

"Oh wow this is extremely rare gold. We've only sold one of these recently because of how expensive that ring is. You can buy a house the price that ring was. But ahh it's such a beauty to look at." She says.

"Do you have more?" I ask.

"Sure tons. As I said, no one really buys that brand. But they love to dream and stare at it from behind the glass." She says showing me to the display ring. It looks exactly like mine.

"Made of gold, dipped in liquid diamond," Mikasa says. "One day I'm sure it will be my turn. This time with someone who loves me." Mikasa dreams quietly.

We both smile at each other.

"I want to get that for him, but I also want him to wear diamonds." I whine only loud enough that Mikasa can hear.

"The ring is dipped in diamonds." She says. "It has a diamond finish and it-" she starts before I cut her off.

"I mean I want a nice big rock on his finger." I say.

"Then get both," Petra interrupts. Did she hear me say him all those times? "Get him the gold, just to match and show his love reflecting from you to him and get the diamond to show your original and pure love, your own true way of saying I love you. Passionate whispers bounce finger to finger, two hearts bound together by a ring. An eternal commitment that says 'You are the one, you are the only one for me. Spend the rest of your life wrapped in my love. Cherish every kiss as if it is my last.'" Petra goes on and on.

"Look this ring is nice and look the diamond is- it's an emerald." Mikasa says. "Emerald... Like your eyes." She says.

"But what ring should I get him for our wedding if I get him a golden band and a diamond?" I ask.

"An even bigger diamond." Petra says. I guess she's over her love trance.

"Okay," I say. "I'll take the emerald right here, and the golden band over... Here." I say.

Petra's smile becomes wide. "Yay!" She shouts. She goes behind the glass and picks up each ring, placing both in a double ring slot box. "Okay emerald is $179.99 and the diamond is... 3 carrots, 18k white gold oh my I'd kill for a ring like this." She says.

"How much is it!" Mikasa yells impatiently.

Petra mumbles something neither of us can hear. We look at each other then at Petra. "Psh- okay it's forty nine..." She says taking a deep breath. "Thousand nine hundred ninety nine- ninety nine." She says quickly.

"Wait what? One thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine?" Mikasa asks.

"And ninety nine cents?" I ask.

"No. $49,999.99." Petra says with an unsure smile.

Mikasa whistles then looks at me. "I think you should get them." She says.

"Oh," I say. "$50,000 dollars isn't really in my budge-"

"With those three jobs Levi works? He's basically buying his own rings, Eren. Just get it. You can't put a price on love." Mikasa says. That's the last bit of convincing I need. "Just add them to your account. You're rich. You know you don't have to pay now or anything." Mikasa continues.

"Okay, I'll get them." I say. This is so exciting.

"Alrighty!" Petra squeals with delight. "Levi will be so happy!" She says clapping. She hands me the bag and I can't help but frown.

"You know Levi?" I ask.

"Of course. I was messing with you about this young lady being your fiancé. Levi's never told you about me and my jokes?" She asks, sounding disappointed.

"Uh, he might have but it could've slipped my mind." I say.

Mikasa and I leave the store then leave the mall all together.

"Eren. I really am so glad you and I are friends again." She says squeezing my hand.

"I am too. I shouldn't have- with Jean and the pictures and- I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't apologize. As much as I hate to say it, you were right." Mikasa laughs. "Well anyways, my number is still saved in your home phone. Call me if you need something. Or if you just want to talk." She says and we walk opposite directions.

I'm a bit upset I couldn't find the keys to that car outside of the mansion, apparently it's mine. Maybe I'll ask Prime where they are if he'll even talk to me.

When I get home it's night. The sky is scary and dark and I find myself running to the bedroom. This huge house is so empty and lonely when Levi isn't around. I have just one more day to wait for him. After that day I'll only have four more days in this world, unless I destroy my Levi, Eren Prime, and the only world I knew. This world is great and all but it's so boring. It's too boring. The only non boring thing in this world is Levi and now Mikasa. Besides I don't even know where the rest of everybody is like Armin, Jean, Sasha or Erwin.

"Eren." Prime whispers.

I switch the lamp on then look up into the mirror.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing at all." Prime says sarcastically. I frown. "These people are asking me to transform. They want me to transform tomorrow! I'm not a titan! You are! What's going to happen to me?" Prime yells frantically.

My head is in a tizzy.

"What? I-I don't know what to say!" I shout.

"Eren!" Prime yells. "Please! Help me! What am I supposed to do?" He screeches.

The almighty voice appears. "Well, I guess there's no helping it. I have to make an exception of the rules." Grisha says.

No- what does he mean? He can't possibly mean me leaving this world. I won't leave. There's so much I still have to do here. I won't! I swear I won't. I clutch the small box under my pillow. The box that holds feelings murmured once or twice, but never clearly stated. I haven't declared my own solemn promise of eternity to Levi yet and I refuse to leave until he opens this box. I refuse to leave until he knows exactly what feelings I harbor for him. He's not my Levi and I'm not his Eren but we could become each other's. Just as Prime has become my Levi's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that took so long... I'm working on my December story as well as finishing up my November one so yeah. :) thanks for reading and putting up with my bs

"An exception?" Prime asks excitedly.

"Indeed. I'll grant you 24 hours in your original worlds. That's enough time for Eren to transform and more. Eren look, at the wall, there's a device called a clock." Grisha says.

I realize he's talking to me and I look up at the wall.

"That round device with the numbers all around it is called a clock. See how that little hand is pointing to the number 11 and the longer hand is two away from the six? Well that's the time. It's almost 11:30 pm." Grisha says.

I nod as if I understand, but the reality of it is, I really don't.

"Well at this same time tomorrow you will have to get to YOUR godfather mirror to be transported back. Got that? Those are the rules. If you break them there is no words to explain the hell you will experience." Grisha explains.

Prime and I nod.

"Eren. In my drawer there is a pocket watch. Take it with you." Prime says.

I rush to his dresser, open the drawer, grab the watch and get back to the mirror.

"Do exactly as I say. This is extremely important. Prime, it has to be you. Place your palm on the mirror, anywhere and leave it there." Grisha says.

Prime hesitates a moment and then gently presses his palm to the mirror. Everything around me goes black and I can't see anything at all. I feel tingles in my spine and I feel very light headed. Then a dull, but painful throb shoots up through my body.

"I-I can't see anything!" Prime yells.

"It's okay Prime, calm down. Now Eren you have the hard part." Grisha says. "You must find Prime's hand in complete darkness. Let me warn you, you will feel his actual hand. Human flesh will touch your hand when you find it. The two of you then must lock fingers so the transportation can take place. I cannot transport you myself because I'm getting weaker. I'm losing my power." He explains.

I place my hand on the mirror and move it from left to right. I move it up then down then... I freak out and remove my hand from the mirror completely when I feel a warm, soft hand.

"Oh my god!" Prime yells. I guess he kind of freaked out too. "That felt so weird." Prime says with a gentle laugh.

For some strange reason his laugh makes me blush. Am I really getting... Is it possible to become... Attracted to myself?

"Come on Eren." Prime says.

"With his hand on the mirror, Prime is freezing time. The longer time is frozen the more it will hurt when you've been transported." Grisha warns. He sounds amused.

I place my hand back on the mirror and search for his. Found it. I fix my fingers so that both of ours line up.

"This will hurt a lot. The more physical contact you two make, the quicker it will be. Just don't let go of each other. The transformation will be incomplete." Grisha says. "Remember, 24 hours, 11:30." He finishes and then his voice is gone.

The pain starts. It's so unbearable, a kind of stretching, burning, searing, shooting pain.

"Eren!" Prime shouts.

"Gahh! What?" I yell. My eyes are clenched shut so tightly.

"More!" He says. It sounds like a pleasured moan but I'm in too much pain to even try to blush. "More! More physical contact!" He yells.

I slide my hand down his arm and we grab each other's elbows. It works, the pain actually lessens.

"More!" He groans in satisfaction. I grab his other elbow and all though the pain lessens ever more, my hand spins faster. "Oh, come on!" He says. "This may seem narcissistic of me," Prime starts. The setting changes, it feels as if I'm in a room somewhere with Prime. The pain shooting all up and around my body lessens as another hand of Prime's makes contact with me. His arm snakes around my lower back and he let's go of my hand and grabs the back of my neck. "But I think you're pretty attractive." He says pulling me in.

This feels weird and wrong. How can I even explain such a situation?

I hesitate as his lips lightly brush against mine, then fully press against mine, then I just let it all go. My eyes unclench and I melt into the kiss, all the previous pain is completely gone. This kiss reminds me of Levi, my original Levi, the Levi I have to face again. I have to face this brutal soldier Levi once again and I feel... I feel excited. I thought I had decided that I want Prime's Levi. That Levi and I are two of a kind. Prime reminds me of my original Levi.

 

I wake up in Levi's bed. I look at the mirror connected to the dresser across the room. This is the mirror Prime had been using. I wonder if he knows where my godfather mirror is yet.

My lips still tingle from that kiss, so does the rest of my body. Maybe the kiss wasn't the cause. Grisha was actually a pretty nice guy. The first time he transported Prime and I, we did it without touching and it hurt very badly so he told us to touch and it makes it way better. Grisha.

I realize I've fallen asleep when a dream begins.

"Eren!" Someone shouts desperately. "Eren!" He shouts again. It sounds like Grisha but not the sadistic Grisha from the mirror. He sounds more like the desperate, urgent Grisha I've been dreaming of before I even knew about the other world. "Don't trust Grisha. Not me, the other one. I'm the Grisha that is 'Prime's' father. I guess you could call me Grisha Prime. Anyway, he's trying to turn you two against each other. Eren Prime is not your enemy. You must remember this! It's that Grisha, your father, who the real enemy is. There's a way, a way to stop all of this. The mirror you have to tell Prime which godfather mirror is yours. At the end of the seven days you both must destroy each other's simultaneously. That will break the bonds and end this, in the end it will also destroy your father. By one mirror being destroyed it leaves the other mirror vulnerable and creates a way for Grisha, your father, to escape the mirror. That's all he wants." This alleged Grisha Prime says.

I instantly wake up and look at the mirror. Eren Prime is looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been calling you." Prime says.

"What?" I ask. "Did you-"

"Where's my fiancé?" Prime asks.

"Oh uh, not sure." I lie. I don't even know why I lie.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see him!" Prime shrieks. I smile. "Aren't you excited to see your Levi?" Prime asks. I nod with no enthusiasm. "Well okay bye bye Eren. I'm going to shower and stuff. Doesn't it feel weird to be back in your own world?" Prime asks.

I nod. I remember that dream I just woke up from. "...Prime isn't the enemy..."

"Hey Prime?" I call as he gets off of his bed.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Well um, are we friends again?" I ask softly.

He smiles. "I wouldn't kiss just any old person. 'Course we're friends." He says.

To be completely honest it sounds fake, like extremely fake, but I nod anyway.

With him gone, and no one here to bother me I lay back and relax. My back hits something hard and I squeeze my hand underneath my back to grab whatever is causing the pain. It's the box and watch. This box holds my two rings. After today I'll only have 48 hours with Prime's Levi. I let my eyes flutter shut as I hold on to this box, to this precious box.

 

"Eren!"

I snap awake and scan the room. Mikasa stands in the doorway. Why do I keep falling asleep? I've been really tired lately. Why were Prime and myself only given seven days? Is it possible that since my father was losing his power because of this, Prime and I will be destroyed after the seven days if we don't destroy each other's mirrors?

"Come with me right now! It's an emergency." She yells.

I hop out of the bed and run, following her out of the room. That's right, this is my Mikasa that cares about me. Well the Prime Mikasa cares now too.

I follow her down a few corridors and I realize she's mumbling under her breath. "... suggested that we leave you in your cell. That idiot a lot more lives could have been saved. You could have transformed... Then Levi..." She trails off. I wait with wide eyes for her to finish but it doesn't seem like she's going to.

"Where's Levi!" I yell. She doesn't answer me. I walk in front of her and grab her shoulders, shaking her. "Where is he!" I yell hysterically, needing an answer, any answer.

"In the nurses office, Eren." Mikasa says with distress. "He won't wake up." She finishes crumpling to the floor. I quickly follow.

"He w-won't... Wake up?" I ask.

"During the expedition as soon as he got hurt he told me to bring you to him when his life might not be returned to him. He wants you to be near him in case he..." Mikasa stops. She didn't have to finish.

I stand to my feet. If that's what he wants then I'll give it to him. My whole mind is numb. My body's numb, my heart. This is my first love. The Levi I fell for at first. The only reason I fell for that other Levi is because, I'd fall for any Levi because it's him. I walk towards the nurses office.

"Eren. You shouldn't see him like that! The way he is..." She warns.

It makes me walk even faster and then I reach the room. I slowly walk inside, looking left and right at other wounded soldiers and in the last bed, lays Levi. I decide to start from his feet. I travel up to his shins and stop there. His left leg looks bent unnaturally and his white pants are stained a dark red on that side of his entire body. His stomach, both his arms look fine, his face, his eyes. I walk over to the side of him and flip his hair out of his eyes. One is swollen. His right eye looks like an egg. Is this the common black eye or something worse. I lightly place my fingers on his eye and gently begin to peel open the lids. Oh Levi, how did this happen to you?

I get it slightly open and all I can see is pink. A hand suddenly grabs the wrist of the hand I was touching Levi's eye with. It startled me at first but then I fall to my knees because it's him. I fall to my knees because he's alive. I fall to my knees because I'm so glad, so thankful.

"Eren." Levi says, his voice rough and scratchy. He let's go of my wrist.

"Y-yes how'd you know it was me?" I ask. My voice is shaky with feelings.

"Idiot. I'm over here dying don't ask silly questions. You're the only person stupid enough to touch me, and I know the feeling of your hands." He says.

Can he tell the difference between mine and Prime's? Is there even a difference?

He uses his hands to help him sit up and scoot back, then he pats the bed next to him.

"So which one are you? Eren, or Prime?" He asks.

My heart nearly stops. Did I really just hear that? "What did you say?" I ask standing and sitting next to him.

"You heard me. I'm not stupid Eren." He mutters.

How on earth does someone just figure out something like mirror travel and parallel persons?

"Y-you figured it out?" I ask.

"Of course I figured it out... Way before Prime even told me anything." He says. So Prime told him. I didn't know we could tell people. "So which one are you?" He asks again.

"Eren. Just Eren." I say.

"Oh the wimp." He says with a small laugh that fades with pain.

I feel offended. "Well I am soft, so what? Which one do you prefer?" I ask, my voice raising a little.

He looks me in the eye with his good eye and it makes me jump. 

"I want the one I fell in love with, idiot." He says.

He can't possibly mean me. I already chose Prime Levi. I thought he preferred someone that was more like him.

"Me?" I ask just to clarify.

He nods and that feeling returns to my chest. The feeling I get when the other Levi is around is the same one I get when this one is. They are the same person, just in parallel. That thing you see in the mirror, your reflection, it can't feel the pain you feel, but it is still you. If you hit the glass your reflection isn't hurt, but if you hit yourself you feel it. Why is that if they are both you?

Levi grabs my hand, it makes me jump at first, then I relax into it. "You may be confused about your own feelings. You have been spending time with that other Levi but let me just tell you..." He says locking his fingers with mine. "This hand that you're touching now, these feelings that you know are deep inside of you, they're the same as the other Levi's. You look in the mirror at your reflection and you notice it looks exactly like you, but it isn't you is it? If you pinch a mirror it will not feel anything. My point is that Levi is basically my reflection, it's not me, but it is." Levi says.

I think for a moment. It's true. I feel the same way about both of them.

"Now Eren, I have a request." He says. "At this time tomorrow, come back here, come back to me." He says.

"Okay." I agree.

"Wait, if you realize I'm not the one you want to be with then don't. Do not come back here." Levi says.

I nod. "Hey Levi." I call.

"Hm?" He asks. He shakes his hand from mine.

I explain in great detail, the content of my dream. I tell him about Grisha Prime and how Eren Prime isn't the enemy.

"Won't you never feel at ease again?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're telling me you can live out the remainder of your life, knowing this other world is out there, but having no access to it? I seriously doubt that especially someone as weak minded as you. Now Eren Prime, he might be able to handle that mental anguish." Levi says.

My eyebrows draw together. "What's this all of a sudden about Prime?" I shout. "And I bet the reason you got hurt so much is because you did something didn't you? After Prime told you the truth, that he wasn't a Titan and that he couldn't transform you did everything in your power to make it possible that he wouldn't have to transform... Not only that but you also kept him from the expedition all together." I say. My body and face feels so hot. The air feels so thin.

"Well it's as I said Eren. The Prime Levi and myself are the same person, just like the Prime you, is you. I feel the same way about your reflection as I do you. I love you both. I don't even think of it as a both because you're the same per-" before Levi has time to finish I slap him in the face.

He's shocked at first then his lips slowly bend into a smile. I back away from him as a stream of fresh blood flows from his swollen-shut eye. I stare at my hand in disbelief. Did I really just slap an injured man in the face?

"You see Eren, you and Prime are the same person. There are parts of your personality that are in Prime that he hasn't discovered yet, and there are parts of Prime's personality that are slowly showing up in you." He says. He raises his hand to his cheek and brings it to his bad eye. "Wow. You really got me huh? Are you that angry?" He asks.

"I'm no good at speeches like Prime is, nor do I express my feelings as well as he does, but I'm not Eren Prime. I thought Prime was a phantom at first but then I felt him. I actually touched his flesh and it was warm, with blood running through the veins. His lips were moist. Everything about him is as real as another human being. You love me and someone else, but you prefer me? That is absolutely ridiculous." I say. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "If we're the same person to you, then you'd basically be happy with either one of us right?" I ask.

Levi looks into my eyes. "Who knows?" He says nonchalantly. "All I know is I fell in love with you first, so I'm basing my decision off of that. How about you Eren. Who will you choose? What will you base your descision on?" Levi questions with an intense stare.

-

 

I fumble around in Levi's bed looking for the watch. How much time had I spent downstairs in the nurses office with Levi? Found it along with the box. The box was empty, I remember before transporting I put it's contents in my pockets just in case I lost it in the mirror or something like that. I return the ring to the box and turn my attention to the watch. I flip open the protective cover and look at the hands. The big hand is at the 24 and the little hand is at the 11. I have six minutes to get to my godfather mirror.

I grab the box and watch and head to the basement. On the staircase I see Levi limping towards the basement. "Levi!" I yell. He turns his head towards me then smiles. "Get back in bed!" I shout. I run down to him and he looks cleaner. He's wearing a fresh outfit, a large metal leg brace, and an eyepatch.

"Prime told me about your godfather mirror. He told me a lot of stuff, even the sex you've been having with the other Levi." Levi says and his smile completely fades to a gloomy look that turns into sadistic enjoyment. "How was it Eren? Is that Levi better than me? In bed I mean, is he any good?" He says.

"Stop asking about that." I say. "It's all the same right? Don't tell me you're jealous. You and that Levi are the same person right?" I ask mockingly.

"That's it Eren, that's my boy." He purrs. He turns back around and starts toward the cell. I catch up with him and help him walk inside it. I walk him to my mirror and help him sit in front of it then I take a seat next to him.

"Levi, did Prime tell you the rules?" I ask.

"What rules?" He asks facing me.

"They... Well, they're pretty complicated." I say trying to get my self out of explaining them.

"Don't insult me Eren. Realize which Levi you're dealing with. I bet you don't even remember how 'mean' I am. You don't even flinch when I raise my voice." He says.

I don't believe him. He isn't the same old Levi he used to be. He is more gentler and kinder. I hate to admit it, but I have Prime to thank for that. If Prime hadn't "put Levi in his place," had he not given Levi that speech, he'd be the same old bastard he used to be. I feel much more comfortable with him now.

"To put it simply," I say with a deep sigh. "If Prime destroys this mirror first within the next two days, I will die... And you will to." I say.

"Wait, what?" Levi says. "What do you mean 'first'"

"Well in the parallel universe the Primes have this same exact mirror but it's in their bedroom, it's Primes godfather mirror. If I destroy his first then I get to choose which world I want to live in and the other world gets destroyed." I say.

"Won't you be sad if he's gone? I hear the two of you talking somehow, you seemed like friends." Levi says.

"We communicate through mirrors. I think that I'd be sad and like you said... Knowing this other world is out there... And not being able to go back..." I say.

"Why don't the two of you agree to just not break each other's mirrors? It's not like there's some big ass light switch somewhere that can turn off the ability to communicate." Levi says.

I think for a moment. "Prime wouldn't agree to that. He'd protect Levi and his world no matter what. He wouldn't trust me enough. He already knows that my world sucks." I explain. I don't want to worry him by telling him my theory about Prime and I dying after the two days. My head hasn't been feeling the same and I know Grisha, my father will die after the two days. Levi doesn't need to know all of that.

"You're so stupid. That's why you earn his trust. You have to, it's the only way. And the world sucks, period. Rather you're in this world or the other, there will always be something you dislike. Always. As humans we just have to grab on to those things that we hold dear, keep them safe, and live out the remainder of our life." He says.

I nod my head completely understanding his thoughts.

 

I wake up in a familiar bed. That's right Prime came to the mirror right on time and we were transported back to each other's worlds. He didn't kiss me this time, but we did hug.

"Eren thank you so much." He says.

"For what?"

"For patching me and Mikasa back up." He says.

"Oh of course!" I shout. "Don't ruin it though, she's a good woman." I say softly.

"I missed that support in my life. We're going out for brunch today. Aren't you happy for me?" He asks.

"Well yeah, but I would be the one going out for brunch with her..." I say.

"Oh yeah." Prime says with a giggle. "Don't blow it for me."

"Prime, these are our last two days before..." I trail off hoping he knows what I mean.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Eren look who's here." He says turning my mirror a little. His contact with my mirror makes my head burn, literally. After a wince I look up to see Levi lying in my bed in the cell. "What happened to him?" Prime asks.

"Titan." I say simply.

"He's asleep but he looks like he's in... Anguish." Prime says.

"He probably is." I say.

Last night before Prime and I transported, Levi and I were talking about a lot of things.  At some point we decided neither of us would touch the Primes or let one of the Primes touch us. I look at the box and watch on the bed. This box enclosed feelings, extremely deep feelings that were intended for the Levi of this world. Is Levi right? Is everything really all the same? But then again how can that be so, if my Levi has been through so much? My Levi is a soldier and the Levi of this world is just a strong, caring man. He hasn't been through what my Levi has, how could they possibly be the same person? As I look through the mirror at Levi I wonder, if he was awake could he see me too?

"Prime!" I blurt out.

With a startled tremble he looks up at me. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where my godfather mirror was?" I ask trying to calm down.

He stares at me blankly for a moment. "Well, you never asked. I thought you wouldn't trust me and would frantically go search for mine and break it or something." Prime says.

"So you were trying to gain my trust?" I ask.

"I still am Eren. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you in some weird way. It's like romantically and friendly at the same time, but I think that's normal because we 'are' the same person. So in a way it's narcissistic." Eren Prime says.

"I get you, but can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"What." He says.

"How'd you find it?"

"You found mine too Eren. I already know you did. We're the same person Eren. We are both on the same intellectual levels. If you want to know the most obvious giveaway, it's because when we were transported to each other's worlds that's the mirror I arrived in." Prime says.

That makes a lot of sense. We were transported to each other's worlds through our godfather mirrors. That wasn't very clever if the object of this game is to find and destroy the others mirror. I have a quick flashback to the dream I had. There's some other Grisha. That's right! Prime needs to know this.

"Plus I could clearly tell you were in a cell from the background when we would talk." Prime says.

"Prime. I had a dream, of Grisha." I say.

"Me too!" He yells. "But it was Grisha Prime, my father." He says.

"So we had the same dream." I say.

"I don't know. When he started calling my name I thought it was someone in real life and I woke up." Prime says.

"Eren?" Levi says, my Levi, as he slowly gets up.

"Levi." Prime says turning to him.

"Ask him if he can see me." I say excitedly.

"Can you see Eren in the mirror?" Prime asks.

Levi squints at the mirror. "No, I think that's just your reflection, Prime." He says. "Wait, Eren raise one of your arms." Levi says. As I look through the mirror at him, he's not even looking at me. I raise my arm.

"He's raising it." Prime says.  "Can't you see him?"

"No." Levi says standing up.

"Where are you going?" Prime asks him.

"I've got to get back to the nurses office before people start looking for me." Levi says.

"I'll help you up the stairs. Talk to you later Eren." Prime says getting up and grabbing Levi's arm.

Don't touch him, I think to myself.

After a while of just clutching the box and watch, I finally hear the door open. My body springs to life as I hop out of bed and sprint down the stairs. I sprint and sprint and see Levi at the door, barely closing it. I embrace him, jumping into his arms. "Eren." Levi Prime says.

"Levi." I say nuzzling his neck.

"Eren? I'm back." He says laughing.

"I'm glad." I say.

"You've never done this for any of my business trips. Sometimes, I thought you were glad that I left." Levi says and he sniffles.

I pull back from him a little to see tears dripping down his face. I peck him once on the lips and wipe his tears away with my thumbs.

"I have something for you." I say signaling for him to follow me up the stairs.

When we get to our room he follows me to the bed. "Oh yeah didn't we agree to make love today?" Levi says.

I blush and dig underneath the covers until I find the box at the only ring left, the emerald.

 

-

 

 "All I know is I fell in love with you first, so I'm basing my decision off of that. How about you Eren. Who will you choose? What will you base your descision on?" Levi questions with an intense stare.

I take a moment to think. We fell in love with each other. He's my first love and my mother always told me to never let my first love go. "I'll base my decision on who I feel I connect with better. I don't think I will be able to come up with a straight answer right now, but I know that I'm in love with you Levi." I say. "But then again I'm in love with the other Levi too." I continue.

"Mm." Levi hums, blood still dripping out of his eye.

"I-I'm sorry I hit you." I say walking closer to him. "I'm so sorry." I say wincing at the dark blood running down his cheek.

"Don't underestimate me Eren. I'm injured but I'm only ten percent down right now." He says.

I don't know how he's always able to comfort me no matter the situation. I laugh a little.

"Ten percent? You call a broken leg and a slit eye ten percent down?" I ask still giggling.

"Don't let the fact that I'm injured affect your decision. I could probably still give it to you pretty good." Levi says.

I blurt out a chuckle. "Oh yeah? Show me." I say crossing my arms.

"Just like Prime." Levi says smiling and shaking his head. The smile sends a shiver down my spine. "What's happening to you Eren? Is that wimp Levi not giving you the proper discipline?" Levi asks.

"I've been excersizing my freedoms in the other world Levi. I don't bottom anymore." I say.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to show me." He says.

"You think I'm going to manhandle you while you're in this state? You can't even walk." I snicker.

"I've killed Titans without the use of my legs. I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Levi says.

"But I'm not Prime, I actually happen to be a Titan." I say flirtatiously.

Who is this new Levi that I'm 1000% comfortable with?

Levi unbuttons his pants and I give in and help him out of them.

"You do realize that you're going to have to put the bloody things back on right?" I say.

"I'm not going to. A nurse should be in here in a while with new clothes." Levi says.

"Mm." I hum copying Levi. "I'll go easy on you." I say lifting my shirt above my head. I unbutton my pants and pull my penis out. It isn't too hard, but it isn't completely soft either.

Levi whistles. "Soldier Eren's dick is a little bit longer than Prime Eren's, Hm?" Levi says.

I blush and kneel on the bed. He opens his legs for me and I crawl in between them. "Ready?" I ask laying on top of him. He grunts and I adjust my weight so most of it is on my arms. His face is contorted in pain. I grab his injured leg and lift it onto my shoulder.

"Tell me to stop." I say with concern.

"Show me." Levi whispers.

I lower my hand and position my dick at his hole and I slowly push in, loving every heated inch of Levi's insides. His face is twisting and cortorting as he tries to hold in any sounds of pain or pleasure and his fingers dig into my back. I lean down to kiss him and he avoids it and instead, bites my shoulder. The action emits a moan deep within me and a saliva-laced trail of blood briefly connects Levi's mouth to my shoulder as he pulls back. "Well," he grunts. "Get started then. Gah! What are you waiting for?" He says desperately. 

I slide in to the hilt, his fingers digging into my back. It hurts but I decide to ignore the feeling. I turn to the side and kiss his injured leg, it twitching at the sudden contact.

"My softy." Levi says shaking his head with a forced smile. His eye is glassy and he refuses to blink, fearful of crying.

"Well how does it feel Levi? Can you feel me deep inside of you?" I ask looking into his eye.

"Barely." He manages.

How could I be rough with someone who is this weak? Why does he even want me to? Is his pride that high? I've always wanted to treat him so delicately.

I slowly begin to thrust, making them as gentle as possible and in no time I'm moaning from the squeezing of Levi's tight walls. I place my fingers on Levi's forehead. He opens his eye and looks at me questioningly.

"Will you let me see it?" I ask. "Open it for me." I say lightly touching his injured eye's lid. He lifts his hands to his injured eye and slowly opens his eyelid. "That's it. Open it slowly." I purr,  continuing my thrusts. Flowers bloom in my stomach as I get closer to my ecstasy.

"Why don't you lean down lower and take a closer look." Levi says softly as he opens his eye. I lean in and see the blood red eye. The entire thing is red except the pupil. "I'm lucky my pupil wasn't split, it's the side. Hanji says it should heal in about two months." Levi says.

I grab his penis and begin to stroke the hard member. "Okay, enough about your injuries. I want you to feel good." I say spreading my thrusts to the pace I stroke his dick.

He moans softly a few times and turns his head away from facing me. "You could do a thing like this to me, even when you've been thinking about leaving me for the other Levi?" He says between gasps of pleasurable pains.

"I- I'm still thinking. To tell the truth... I don't really..." I squeeze out right before my orgasm. I leave my cum inside of Levi's ass along with my penis as I lay on top of him, exhausted. I roll off of him when I remember he's injured. I spoon him from behind.

I'm still thinking... But haven't I made my decision? Maybe I've changed my mind.

"Levi?" I call. "Levi?" I call again. I guess he fell asleep. What a horrible time to fall asleep, the only time I actually have something important to say.

I slide my hand into my pocket and pull out the rings. Which one should I give Levi? They both were intended for Levi Prime, especially the green one, but I feel as though my Levi needs one too. The diamonds. I sit up and slide the diamond ring on Levi's left ring finger. I lower my lips to his arm. "Marry me." I whisper into his skin. "The one I choose..." I start but I can't finish. "Marry me." I say again. I glance over at Levi's face and I can swear a small smile forms on his lips.

 

-

 

"Here!" I say with a big smile, handing Levi Prime the box. He opens it with a wide smile then it fades.

"It's empty." He says looking at me in confusion.

I smile and bring my left hand in front of his face, the ring on my palm.

He sighs and his smile is wide again. I slide the ring on his left ring finger and he stares long and hard at it, just smiling.

"Eren, I love it." He says embracing me in a tight hug.

I smile, I can't stop smiling. He kisses me all over my neck and I wince in pain as his lips touch something extremely sore.

"Hm? What's this?" He says moving the neck of my shirt down my shoulder. I hold my breath as realization dawns on me. This is where my Levi had bitten me. Levi Prime won't understand. This is it. I've ruined Prime's relationship with his Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any questions or just overall opinions thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Levi Prime clears his throat. "Thanks for the ring sweatheart," he says backing away from me. "And about making love tonight, maybe we shouldn't. I'm going to go make some food. You hungry?" He mumbles.

My face twists in confusion. Why won't he ask about my bite?

"Levi." I whisper reaching my hand out.

He walks to the door. "Eren you promised you'd never cheat on me again. I still believe that promise. I'm sure you have an explanation for that." Levi says giving me a fake smile and starting to walk away.

So Prime has cheated on Levi before? How cruel. My eyebrows tighten together.

"Levi!" I shout. "Get back here right now." I say.

He casually walks back. "What is it honey?" He asks.

"You need to stop this right now. Playing nice? What is that? What are you hoping to accomplish? Speak your mind!" I shout and it reminds me of my own Levi. I guess I'm trying to quote him. This Levi is so much like me, that the only personality that can awaken him is that of the original Levi.

He snorts with a smile of confusion. "What do you me-"

"You know what I mean. How do you expect to be in a relationship with someone if it's completely one sided? You're not a carpet, stop letting people walk all over you." I say. "If he... If I cheated on you once, after you saw the bite you should've smacked me in the face and walked away. Why... Why would you give me the benefit of the doubt when it's so obvious someone has bitten me on the neck?" I ask in complete confusion. But I'm not confused am I, because I'd do the same thing if my Levi had cheated on me. I would push it back to the farthest area of my brain and never revisit the thought.

"You keep asking me all these questions. Just stop." Levi says with a sniffle. I look over at his face, a tear running down his cheek. I gasp. "Why you ask, it's because... I love you so much." He says falling to his knees.

I have to remind myself that although the Levis look the same, they are no where near the same person. My Levi is a strong soldier, strength in body and in mind. This Levi hasn't been through the anguish and horror that mine faces on a daily basis. This Levi sits on his knees with no backbone, no purpose in life but to please Eren Prime and that's not fair.

I rush over to him and hug him. "There is so much... There is so much in life for you. You weren't put on this earth to serve or to please someone else. You were put here to find your purpose." I say rubbing his back.

"You are my purp-"

"No! I'm not..." I say with a sigh, standing to my feet.

His eyebrows turn upwards as I help him to his feet. He immediately falls back to the floor and curls into a ball.

"What's wrong?" I ask kneeling beside him, having no other way of comforting him.

"What are you saying exactly? Are you breaking off the engagement?" He sobs.

"I am." I say and his sobbing immediately intensifies.

I go downstairs and sit on the couch. I really hurt him. This man's life revolves around Eren's. That's a sad, sad way to live when in this world there is so much more out there. My head and heart had a war and in the end the soldier won. Who would you expect to win any war, your everyday person, or a soldier trained to fight an enemy 100 times his size? I've chosen my original Levi. Prime had changed him for the better now I'm simply returning the favor, turning his Levi into a more dominant, independent man.

I'm not sure how long it's been but I hear Levi walking down the stairs after a while. "Eren." He calls. I look up at his pink tear stained face. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to remind you how much we love each other. Counciling... Anything. There's a reason you and I exchanged rings-" he says.

"Please, Levi," I say. "Could you sit down for a moment?" I ask.

He smiles softly and sits next to me. "Yes?" He asks looking me in the eye.

I grab ahold of his hands. "Okay, I have to tell you something so important. I'm not cheating on you." I say.

He nods.

"In fact I've kind of cheated with you." I say and he frowns. "I'm not the man you proposed to, I'm not the man you want to marry." I say pausing to make sure he can understand.

"What do you eve-"

"Let me finish." I say hastily. "I'm from a parallel universe, meaning I'm not from your world." I say.

"I don't understand." Levi says shaking his head.

"Well there's this other world, it's complete turmoil right now but there are also a lot of beautiful things. Humanity is currently fighting a war with titans."

"Titans? You mean from Greek mythology? What's a Titan?"

"These 6 to 15 meter creatures. They're only goal is to devour humanity. Anyway, that's not the point. In that world there's another Levi and there's another Petra. Well there was another Petra." I say lowering my head.

"From the jewelry store?" He asks.

I nod.

"How did this other Levi, a guy I suppose is my height, fight something that's 15 meters?" Levi asks. He looks amused somehow.

"Well you see, we use 3dmg. It's a mechanism that allows a person to fly through the air using gas and steer with anchors." I say releasing Levi's hands.

"I'm sorry I can't take any of this seriously. Titans? Humanity in a war? 3dmg? What are you even talking about Eren? Back in 'your world' people can fly. This sounds absolutely ridiculous." Levi says his smile widening.

How do I prove this to him? I wonder how Prime had done it. It's not like I can take him to the mirror and show him his parallel. My Levi couldn't even see me.

"Just think Levi, I don't act like your Eren, now do I?" I ask. His lips tightly press together as he frowns. "You know it don't you? Even the way we had sex was different for you than normal right? From what I could gather watching you and and your Eren do it that one time, I noticed he hardly allowed you to touch him didn't he? But that's not how I was remember? I even let you blow me. Now do you really think he'd just switch up the rules at random?" I say quickly.

His eyes move left as he runs over the information I just gave him and his hand covers his mouth in disgust. "So, even the bath, that wasn't my fiancé?" He mumbles into his hand. I nod. "How could you just waltz in here and have sex with me? I told you I had a fiancé. How is any of this even possible?" He says.

"I'm very sorry about that. Thank you so much though, because I used to be just like you. I used to be hopelessly devoted to someone too." I say. "I'm still in love with that person but now it's actually a relationship." I say with a small smile.

Levi looks up at me. He doesn't seem to be mad anymore. "Is that person the Levi of your world?" He asks.

"Yes." I say smiling wider. "I want to thank you so much for all that you've taught me. I'm also very sorry for all of the things I've done. At one point I thought I'd never tell you that I wasn't the one you proposed to. I thought I would live on in your fiances place because I developed feelings for you. The other Levi talked sense into me though." I say.

"So can I meet this other Levi? And where is my Eren right now?" He asks.

"I don't think you can meet Levi but your fiancé is in my world. He'll be here after tomorrow." I say.

"Wait why can't I meet the other Levi?" He asks.

"Because, he's in a mirror. Well he's not in a mirror he's just in a different world that only I can access. He's a really good man... Just like you." I say.

"Eren I've also learned quite a bit from you. The only thing is, I feel like I've developed feelings for you as well. I felt at some point, I love Eren's new attitude. I preferred you over my fiancé. Isn't that bad?" He asks.

"No it's not. It's completely normal. Eren, your Eren, might be able to help you understand. You thought I was your Eren so you were comfortable with me. You saw how I was a little different and-" my voice cuts off and my emotions bring my face down. The rest of tonight and tomorrow are the last moments I'll have in this world. I'll never see Prime again or this Levi.

My Levi's right. I'm not strong enough to handle the anguish of losing this world.

"Eren are you okay, you look really pale." Levi says.

"You see when your Eren comes back to your world, I can never come back. Me and Eren are friends and I can never talk to him again either." I say. "Oh!" I say as I look at the ring on my left hand. I twist the tight ring off of my finger and hand it to Levi. "Thank you so much." I say closing his fingers around the ring.

"No, no, no," he says. He grabs my hand and slides the ring back onto my ring finger. "Keep it. I gave it to you. You'll miss me right? So keep this and whenever you think of this place this golden band might bring you comfort." He says.

I nod and stare at the ring on my hand.

"The one part I don't get is, why do you both have to even choose? Why can't you-" Levi starts before I cut him off.

"I haven't even told you the worst part. We're being controlled by our fathers. He's the Master of the Mirrors. He put us in each other's worlds so we could destroy each other's-"

"But why? Why can't you both live without the destruction of the other?" Levi asks frantically.

"His words were 'neither can live while the other survives.'" I explain.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he was bluffing?" Levi questions.

"Well yeah but I actually believe him. My head literally feels empty and time to time I have horrible migranes." I say rubbing my forehead.

"So in other words-"

"In other words if we don't destroy each other's worlds Prime and I both will die. And the Master of the Mirrors, he'll die along with us. He's already mentioned he's losing his power so that's why we only had seven days." I say. "I know this is all probably confus-"

"Why don't you just wait everything out. Wait until the Master of the Mirrors lose his powers then coexist with Eren and I?" Levi begs.

"We can't!" I yell. "The Master of the Mirrors is my father." I admit.

The rest of the night consists of questions from Levi and him trying to console me until I finally plop down on the bed. I look up at the clock, the candle shining making sight possible in the dark night, and it's 11:30. It makes me giggle just a little. In thirty minutes it will be our last day and Prime and I still don't know what to do.

My eyesight fails for a moment and I briefly freak out. If neither of us do anything we'll both be destroyed.

"Eren are you awake?" Prime says.

I crawl towards the mirror. "Huh Prime?" I ask.

"Hm? Where's Levi?" He asks.

"Oh," I say with a yawn. "He's on the couch." I say.

"What the hell, why?" He asks.

"He volunteered to."

"Why would he do that?" Prime says. I look up at the mirror to see Prime in bed with Levi, my Levi.

"Why isn't Levi in the nurses' office?" I ask.

"He didn't want to be." Prime says. "He needs love and nurturing Eren, don't blame me." He says.

I feel a rush if heat in my face. "Did you two have sex?" I ask.

He smiles. "No." He says. "Calm down. He hardly let me give him a massage, I had to literally hold him down. Even with that broken leg of his he's still capable of putting up a good fight." Prime says. It gets me angry how he sounds like a teenager in love.

I hold my left hand up to the mirror before I think it through. "Guess how I got this. It's a golden band Eren, Levi told me how much you wanted one." I say caressing my finger.

Eren's mouth drops to the ground and his face twists in a beastly grin. What have I done? "This friendship-"

"Wait. Would you rather me reject the ring, Levi move out, and your relationship end?" I say desperately.

His eyebrows twitch as he untwists his face into a frightening smile. "You're right Eren. You're very right. You know tomorrow's our last day in each other's worlds right? It would be a crying shame if- Gah!" Prime yells as he grabs his forehead. "Mmm. Ow!" He shouts in pain. Migranes.

"Prime?" I call.

"Hey." My Levi says turning around in the bed to face Prime. He reaches his hand up swatting the air until Prime brings his head to Levi's hand. Levi gently pats it.

"Keep it down, idiot. I need sleep." He says. I wish I could be laying with Levi instead of Prime. Levi's never pet my head like that before. He did mention that he loved us both.

Primes breathing is heavy but as Levi pets his head it seems to stabilize. "Migranes again?" Levi asks.

Prime nods. I look back up at the clock and it's a quarter to twelve. It's almost the last day and I've angered Eren. At twelve o'clock Prime could shatter my mirror and I would be destroyed.

"Does this feel good Eren?" Levi asks Prime. He nods. "Yeah? It's helping?" He asks digging his knuckles in Eren's scalp. He nods again. Levi continues to massage Prime's scalp and I just lay here in bed watching. "That's enough, I'm tired. Now go to sleep. Don't be an idiot and break that mirror while I'm sleeping either." Levi says.

I smile a little. "I won't." Prime says laying down and snuggling up to Levi. Wow Prime really doesn't deserve his Levi. His Levi was absolutely disgusted that he had almost went all the way with another man, while Prime is happily snuggling up with my man.

I'll trust Levi to keeping Prime in check while I sleep. I lay down and close my eyes.

 

-  
"The same time Eren! You must destroy them at the same time!"

"Eren you can hear me right!"

"You cannot allow your father to escape the mirrors! He's completely evil. If one of you destroy the mirror before the other not only will he escape but he won't let you choose which world to live in. He only showed you the other world so the winner could live in sorrow after destroying the losers world."  
-

 

My eyes fly open in the morning.

"He's awake." Someone says. It's sounds like me. Am I dreaming? No I'm not dreaming, but I had a dream last night didn't I? What happened in it.

"So boys," Grisha says. This is the Master of the Mirrors Grisha, my father not Prime's. That's right Prime's father was in my dream, but what was it that he said? "Today is the day you are allowed to smash each other's mirrors. Now do any of you know where the others godfather mirror is?" Grisha says, his voice sounds so weak.

Prime and I look at each other. "No." We say at the same time.

"No?" Grisha says. "Eren Primes godfather mirror is the one you're sitting in front of, destroy it now!" He shouts.

I stare wide-eyed at Prime and he looks at me like a scared cornered animal.

"N-no!" I yell. Levi walks into the room.

"What's going on?" He asks sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's time to destroy the mirrors." I explain.

"What do you mean no?" Grisha says. My Levi's eye flutters open and he sits up and puts his eyepatch on.

"You're up pretty early." Levi says to Prime. "What's going on here? Are you talking to Eren?" He asks.

Prime nods.

"I said no!" I yell. "I won't break his mirror." I finish.

"Please don't break it Eren." Levi Prime whispers to me.

"Well, Prime Eren's mirror is in the basement in his cell. Go destroy it immediately." He croaks.

"I-I can't." Prime says but he doesn't sound to sure.

"Do it now!" Grisha yells.

"What's happening?" My Levi asks.

"I shouldn't." Prime says grabbing the sides of his head.

"Hey calm down." My Levi tells Prime but it doesn't help.

"If you don't get his he'll get yours first Prime. Don't be so stupid. Kill him before he kills you. Look at him, you know he's going to. Do it now!" Grisha pressures.

"No!" Prime yells back.

"Prime!" I yell as he seems to be squeezing the oxygen out of his brain.

"Now!" Grisha yells.

"Eren please tell me what's happening." Levi Prime asks me.

"The master is trying to make Prime break my mirror." I say quickly.

"Hey! Sit down and get your hands off of your head before you snap your skull." My Levi yells at Prime. It's then when I notice Prime's frantic pacing, walking back and forth at a fast pace.

"Please Levi! Tell me what to do! I need you! Please!" He yells frantically.

"PRIME NOW, DO IT NOW!" Grisha screams.

His hands still squeezing his head, Prime bends and lowers his head to his knees, letting a scream out of his own.

"Prime!" I yell and Levi Prime just stares at me in confusion.

"Cut all of that out. I'm trying to tell you what to do." My Levi shouts at Prime.

"Don't you see!" Prime shouts at my Levi. He stands up straight and his eyes are pink. "I need my own Levi." He sobs.

Levi and Prime really depend on each other a lot. Prime'a turn darker and darker and I can see pink veins in his eyes.

"Oh my god Prime!" I shout.

"Eren?" Levi Prime asks.

"NOW!" Grisha shouts.

Prime screams again. I guess my Levi was wrong. Prime can't handle mental anguish at all.

"It's Eren he needs you. He's losing his mind and he's getting to worked up."

"Levi!" Eren Prime screams looking at him through the mirror.

"Eren!" Levi Prime says kneeling and grabbing the mirror. I growl in pain as an intense pain shoots up my head. I guess Prime felt it too because he falls to his knees and holds his head tighter.

"Stop freaking out. Calm down. You're killing yourself." My Levi yells at Prime.

"Eren!" Levi Prime yells. "I-I can see him! Eren sweety can you hear me!" Prime Levi shouts.

"You can see him?" I ask in confusion. My head still hurts because he's still touching the mirror but I guess the fact that he's touching the mirror allows him to see Prime.

My Levi frowns. Can he see this Levi? Prime snaps his head forward and jumps back on the bed. "Levi!" He shouts.

"Eren or Prime you must destroy a mirror now." Grisha says sternly. His voice sound whispey and dry.

"Eren! You and Eren have to destroy each other's mirrors at the same time. Go to the basement. Hurry, you're falling apart." Levi Prime says to Eren Prime. "And let go of your head." Levi says.

Prime nods and as he removes his hands we notice his ears are bleeding. I touch my ears and bring my fingers to my face. My ears are bleeding too. My Levi scoots closer to the mirror. "Eren." He says with concern. He can see me. He's looking right at me.

"I'm okay." I say.

"Are you guys insane? If you destroy both mirrors... Both worlds get destroyed." Grisha says desperately.

"He's lying." My Levi tells Prime.

Prime seems to be unnaturally relaxed and his eyes fall half lidded.

"Honey?"

"Eren?" The Levis say at the same time.

"Prime!" I shout. I touch the mirror and he winces at the pain it causes both of us. It seems to wake him back up.

"Both worlds will be destroyed." Prime says.

"Yes." Grisha says.

"He's lying!" Levi Prime says.

"Don't believe that shit-mouth." My Levi says.

"That's it Eren. I'm sorry. There's no way out. I have to save my Levi and myself." Prime says.

"WAIT!" I shout.

Prime runs out of the room.

"Shit!" My Levi yells. He stands up and tries to chase him, but with his leg the way it is it's hopeless.

"Eren what can we do?" Levi Prime asks me frantically.

"I-I don't know." I say. "He can still hear us because this is his godfather mirror. Talk some sense into him." I say.

"Eren, if you break the mirror how are you going to come back to me? How are we ever going to be together again? Don't you want to see me again? Don't you want to touch me again? Our wedding Eren.. What about our wedding?" Levi says. Levi's hand on the mirror only causes a dull throb in my head. It still hurts but that's the least of my worries.

"Don't you see Levi? I have to destroy his mirror first so we can do all those things. If he does it before me then we die." Prime says.

No. He's in the basement. He walks into my cell like a complete lunatic, bumping into things holding his head and bleeding out of his ears even more.

"Prime please! There has to be another way!" I say. I continuously poke the mirror to send shocks of pain to Prime, although it hurts me too. He seems unaffected.

"This is for us babe." He says approaching my mirror.

"Prime!" I hear my Levi yell from the floor above. He won't make it in time. I won't let my life be taken from me. I raise my fist to the mirror.

"Eren?" Levi Prime shouts at me.

"Once he hits mine I'll hit this one at the same time."

"No! It's too risky." Levi says.

"What do you want me to do Levi? I'm not going to just let him take my life." I say.

Levi pouts and then nods, a tear slides down his cheek.

Eren Prime stumbles to my mirror and I draw my fist back. My Levi limps into the cell falling to his stomach in the doorway. "Eren don't! Eren please!" He yells. "Don't do this!"

"Sorry Levi. You were some pretty good dick while you lasted but I have to get back to my fiancé." He says lifting his foot and angling it towards my mirror. My fist shakes as I wait for the perfect moment.

"Please Eren!" Levi Prime tries again.

"I'm doing this for us!" Prime says. His foot, seemingly in slow motion, comes down forcefully towards my mirror.

"Do it Prime!" Grisha yells.

I release my fist and punch a hole through the mirror. Looking around the hole I notice my fist went through the mirror before Prime's foot even touched the mirror.

"I was early. I was early. I was early. I was early." I say frantically.

"No, no, I don't believe it." Levi says with an urgent face trying to so hard not to believe me but I saw it and I know I was early. Not only will Grisha escape but Prime is also going to die. If Grisha was telling the truth then I get to choose who I want to be with. However if he wasn't then I'm trapped in this hell paradise with this Levi. A few days ago I wouldn't have minded an outcome like this but now I can't even believe it. I will never see my Levi again. I'll never touch him again. I won't even be able to save humanity. I hold Levi as he cries in my arms and I begin to cry as well, neither of us able to console the other. The only thing that can help him right now is his fiancé. The only thing that can help me right now is my Levi. So we stay like this grabbing onto each other crying.

I'll have to live the rest of my life in a world where there is an exact replica of the man I love, but he isn't mine. We don't love each other. Stupid Levi, he was wrong Levi is not the same person as Levi Prime and I'm not the same person as Eren Prime. Levi's hair is wet from my tears and probably saliva right now. He begins to jerk forward violently as he wets my pants with his tears.

"It's okay Levi. It's- it's going to be okay." I lie.

After crying for about an hour Levi gets up and goes to the bathroom. He throws up and stays in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes.

"You okay?" I ask, my voice raspy and my throat raw.

"No." He says. His eyebrows turn upside down again and he presses his eyelids together tightly, tears flowing freely from his shut eyes. "I miss him." He sobs. "You never should have told me about any of this. I'd be better off just thinking you're the one I met in highschool." He says shutting down again. He falls to his knees and then I feel really sick.

I go to the bathroom and wash the blood from my ears and hands. My ears have stopped bleeding so it really is all over. I'm never going to see Levi again. I slump down on the floor next to the toilet just in case I have to throw up.

I'm never going to see my Levi again. All the times we've had together I really took them for granted. All the times I doubted him and I... Now I'm here with someone's fiancé. He's never going to see his fiancé again.

I proposed to Levi in his sleep, but it still counts. I'm never going to see my fiancé again.

From what I hear forever is a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm the devil, I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos etc I had so much fun writing this.

Epilogue

It's been two years since then.

I'm still too damaged to really look in a mirror but today I kind of have to. After all the pressure and odd questions Levi and I are getting married. I brush my hair back and apply a little gel to the front.

"You guys aren't getting married?" People would ask. "What happened you two were so in love." They'd say.

"But you two inspired me." Mikasa said.

So we finally decided to just tell them we postponed it due to personal reasons. We waited two years and now we're doing it, not for love, but so people don't suspect something weird. Prime and Levi were so in love...

Levi told me it would help if I just pretended all of this was a long dream and sometimes I believe that it was, but the shards of glass and this empty feeling in my chest prove that I lost so much. My world was desperate and hostile and cruel but as Mikasa said, it was also beautiful. Time to time I get intense migranes that make me cry and other times I simply just cry.

We removed the mirror from the bathroom and placed it in the same exact spot Prime's godfather mirror was, right behind the bed. I look in it and I feel my face tighten in a pout. My head starts to hurt really bad.

"Stop frowning." Levi says.

He's changed a lot in the last two years. He's emotionally drained. He's completely unaffected by everything. He doesn't get sad or cry anymore, nothing can make him smile, sometimes he just stares at the ring on his finger for kind periods of time. He doesn't really talk anymore unless he has to.

"You're giving yourself a headache." He says walking past the mirror. He walks back in front of it and fixes his tie on his white shirt. He wanted to wear the black tuxedo while I wear the white one. I kneel on the bed and fix my own tie. I rub my temples as my headache gets worse. He groans, completely sick of my regular fits. I climb off of the bed and curse when I cut my sock-covered foot on a shard of glass. I sit back down on the bed with a wince and turn the bottom of my foot over. The once white socks has a small red dot, growing larger.

"What did you do now?" He asks walking towards me.

I smile slightly as I notice the hint of concern in his voice, like how he used to be. He's healing. He sits next to me on the bed and I fix his tie as he peels my sock off. He quickly but painfully pulls it out.

"No." He gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"A small piece of it broke off inside of you." He says. "It might hurt when you walk." He says sorrily.

"It's fine." I say.

"Hey Eren," Levi says looking up at me. This is the first time in two years he's called my name.

"Yes!" I say looking into his eyes excitedly. I'm so glad he's recovering, saying a name that means so much to him, saying the name of his lost lover it must hurt. Of course I still feel the twinge of pain when I say Levi. Levi. He was supposed to die heroicly in battle, not because I was reluctant in destroying the other Eren's mirror. These are the thoughts that have haunted me for the past two years. I need to stop thinking about the past and focus on trying to fall in love with this Levi, but I know that's not possible. I press my hands on my head as it starts to throb.

"If it helps your headaches maybe you and I could start sleeping in the same bed again. If that's what you want." He says. I nod. "But Eren, I was going to say, why do you still get headaches? They aren't normal everyday headaches are they? And last night there were blood stains on your cheeks. Your ears were bleeding weren't they?" He says.

I nod. "I just get so worked up because I feel like everything that's happened is my fault." I say.

"Well I have to thank you Eren. Without your sacrificing your Levi, I wouldn't be alive. Thank you, really, thank you so much." He says clutching his heart. "Now, let's focus back on today. Maybe we should switch ties. Black on black is ugly." Levi says with a smile. He begins to undo his tie.

He hadn't smiled in two years. I smile. "Since when were you into fashion?" I ask.

"Don't you remem-" Levi stops midsentence. He was probably going to make a reference to Highschool but he remembered I'm not his Eren. His smile fades. Lowering my head, I quickly undo my tie and hand it to him then he hands me his. My head starts hurting and I massage my temples again. "That makeup really covers up how blood-ugly you really are." He says, his smile returning.

"And black, it actually makes you seem like you aren't a dwarf." I say with a smirk.

"Oooh! Burn!" Levi says giving me a high five. We both laugh obnoxiously for about 30 seconds then awkwardly look at each other. He tears his eyes away from mine. "So we're really going to be husbands?" Levi asks. "Ahh- Eren would've loved all of this, the other Eren." He says with a painful laugh.

"Levi?" I ask with concern. I finish tying my tie and I turn to the mirror and adjust it a little. My eyes begin to hurt and I blink once, really hard. When I open my eyes again the mirror and my reflection is completely red. "Levi!" I yell.

"What's wrong?" He says grabbing my shoulder.

I blink again really hard and everything is back to normal. "Nothing." I sigh and continue to fix my tie. I lift my right hand to my hair to smooth a few loose strands back.

"Why did you yell?" Levi asks.

"I don't know." I say simply.

I look into the mirror at my eyes. They're so watery. I need to stop thinking about the past. My smile is so beautiful even though I'm still so hurt, it's still a fresh wound. I look at my teeth, that straight line- wait...

I'm not smiling...

My arm leaves my hair yet I move my fingers and I can still feel my hair. A tear rolls down my cheek, yet I touch my face and it's dry. My hands slowly come up to my mouth as realization sets in. My reflections hands are still at it's side and that's all it takes for silent tears to slide down my cheek.

"Levi." I mumble.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Touch the mirror." I say. I start to jerk forward as I notice my reflections tie is red and mine is black.

"Why?" He asks. I just continue my violent crying, not even caring if nothing makes sense here. He slowly leans over my lap and touches the mirror and I can hear his breathing stop.

We are looking at Prime.

Levi and I hug and sob together and my Levi comes and stands next to Prime. They are in Levi's bathroom. Levi's appearance makes me cry even harder. All the makeup I spent hours applying runs down my face. My Levi looks so surprised to see me and his hands come up to his mouth, just how mine are. Levi touches the mirror again and Prime and I both cringe in pain.

"Levi, Levi, Levi." I whine I want to touch the mirror so badly but I don't want to feel the pain. How? How is this possible. That world was destroyed two years ago along with Levi and Prime. Why am I able to look at them?

After about forty minutes of crying then painfully laughing Prime, Levi Prime, and I finally reduce it all to sniffling and wiping tears, snot, and saliva off of our faces.

I try to speak again but it just comes out as "Levi."

"How is this possible?" My Levi asks. "I thought you were dead Eren. I could've sworn this Eren shattered your mirror first." He says crossing his arms.

"I was..." I say taking a deep shaky breath. My Levi laughs a little. "I was wondering the same thing." I say with a whine-pitched laugh, wiping tears from my face.

"E-Eren." Levi Prime says shakily, scooting closer to the mirror.

"We- we must have hit them at the same time Eren. How did you know that was going to work?" Prime asks between sniffles.

"Well I thought I told you Grisha... Came to my in a dream. Your father Grisha." I say.

Prime shrugs. "If you weren't going bat shit crazy you probably would've heard something." My Levi says.

"I thought once the godfather mirrors were broken, contact was impossible. That's what you told me Eren." Levi Prime says turning to me.

"I think that, it's like this," My Levi says. "The whole thing is about parallels. You beat the game." He says. We all frown in confusion. He takes a deep breath. "Eren you two got that mirror from the bathroom right? Well right now Prime and I are in the bathroom. You see? The mirrors are parallels. We are using the same mirror. Just like the godfather mirrors, they were the same mirror, just in different worlds." He says.

"I see." I say. I smile and just stare at Levi.

"What?" He asks and I just shake my head.

"There's just one thing I don't get." Levi Prime says. We all turn our attention to him. "Why do you call Eren, Prime?" He asks.

I chuckle a little. "Because there are two Eren's." I say.

"Does that mean that I'm Levi Prime? Or is he Levi Prime?" Levi Prime says pointing at my Levi.

"You're the Prime." Levi says.

"Eren." Prime says. I look at him. "Please forgive me... Two years ago... If I hadn't lost my mind-"

"No. You're fine believe me. I spent two years regretting the fact that I wasn't more like you. I was in fact the insane one in the situation. You were trying so hard to save the one you love and I just sat there." I say.

"Idiot." Levi says. "You left a crippled man to handle a situation like that." He says. It's then when I notice his eyepatch is gone and his eye is back to normal.

"Your leg is still-"

"Hell no. You think someone like me would be down for two years?" He says with a conceited laugh.

"You have a point there." I say laughing.

I accidentally touch the mirror and both Prime and I twitch.

"Hey!" Prime yells.

"Sorry." I say.

"Why are you two so dressed up?" I ask.

"The mass funeral thing." Levi says. My eyes widen. "None of your friends." He reassures. I can breathe again.

"Did they notice Prime isn't me?" I ask.

"I think Mikasa and Armin are on to him hahaha." He says.

"Eren-" Prime starts.

"Eren do you want to come back to this world and live with me?" My Levi asks. I nod frantically. "Well," he says. "I think I know how you can." He says.

"Well tell us!" Levi Prime shouts.

"But wait. Eren, pour your heart out to me. Go ahead then I'll consider taking you back." He says.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I love you?" I shout. "I do. I love you. I love you so much! I can't even find the words to describe my feelings for y-"

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

"Could you hurry it up. I'd like to be with my fiancé soon." Prime shouts.

"Well I was thinking that if you two traveled through the godfather mirror you can travel through this one." He says.

"That's a horrible idea. That wouldn't even work. They need the Master of the Mirrors and I'm pretty sure he was destroyed." Levi Prime says.

"I think it's worth a try." Eren Prime says. "We still feel the shock when we touch it so it would probably work." He says. "But the only problem is Grisha." He finishes.

"Hey, Eren. Didn't you do it without Grisha that one time. You told me you both put your palms up to the mirror-" Levi starts.

"Oh yeah!" I shout. "Let's try it!" I say.

"B-but it's going to hurt." He complains.

"Well yeah but on the bright side you'll be with your husband again." My Levi says. "And I'll be with mine." Levi says looking down at his left hand.

I smile and hold up my hand, bracing myself for the pain as I slowly place my hand on the mirror. It hurts a lot and I look up at Prime signaling him to place his hand on his.

"Easy." Levi Prime says as I begin to grunt.

Prime puts his hand on the mirror and lines it up with mine. The pain is so intense. I can't take it. Prime and I both begin to yell until we snatch our hands away from the mirror.

It didn't work. I look at my Levi after taking a few deep breaths. His eyes are wide and his arms drop to his side. "It didn't work?" He says.

Levi Prime and Eren Prime look equally disappointed.

I stare off into space as I get an odd memory.

-

"Do exactly as I say. This is extremely important. Prime, it has to be you. Place your palm on the mirror, anywhere and leave it there." Grisha says.

-

"Prime!" I shout with excitement.

-

"I-I can't see anything!" Prime yells.

"It's okay Prime, calm down. Now Eren you have the hard part." Grisha says. "You must find Prime's hand in complete darkness. Let me warn you, you will feel his actual hand. Human flesh will touch your hand when you find it. The two of you then must lock fingers so the transportation can take place..."

-

"It has to be you!" I shout.

"Eh? What are you saying?" My Levi asks.

"What?" Prime asks.

"You have to touch the mirror first, remember what Grisha said?" I ask.

He smiles widely.

"Hey idiot, me and the other Levi don't know what's going on." My Levi says.

"Grisha said it has to be Prime to touch the mirror first. He said it was extremely important." I say.

"But why?" Levi Prime asks.

"Who knows. Won't you be glad to see me... In person?" Prime asks his Levi excitedly.

"What if it doesn't work this time?" Levi Prime asks.

"It's going to work." I say with determination. "Prime, your hand."

"R-right." He says. He lifts his hand up to the mirror, and I hold my breath as the pain begins. Everything goes dark and I begin to cry. It's working. I place my hand on the mirror in the pitch blackness and slide it around. I feel the warm soft flesh of Eren's hand and I grab it tightly.

"It's been two years sense I've said and done this but uh-" Prime starts.

"This may sound narcissistic but you're pretty attractive." I say and I yank on Prime's hand, wrap my arm around his lower back, and pull him into a kiss. His cheeks are moist just like mine and the stretching feeling starts.

 

"Hey, hey Eren." Levi says poking my face. I slowly blink my eyes open, the brightness in the room hurts my eyes.  
"Hey idiot, get up. You must've hit your head pretty hard." He curses.

"Hm?" I say. "Where's the mirror?" I ask.  "Where's Prime?" I say.

He frowns down at me and i realize I'm laying on the floor. I slowly stand to my feet and my head hurts extremely bad.

"Prime? What the hell are you talking about?" He says staring at me with wonder.

I look at the white tuxedo on Levi's body and realize he's just playing with me. I sigh deeply. "Shut the hell up Levi." I say rubbing my head. "Stop trying to make it seem like everything was a dream. You're the idiot." I say.

He starts to laugh and I shake my head. I gasp as he grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss.

"Hey, hey." I say. "Easy." I whisper as he roughly starts biting and sucking my neck. I try to push his head away but he won't relent.

"Let me." He says biting down on my pressure point. My body becomes fluid and I melt in his arms. "I haven't seen you... Or touched you in two years. Let me." He says licking the length of my neck.

"Where's Prime?" I ask.

"The mirror, it was destroyed after you two were transported." Levi says.

"Well how'd it break?" I ask with sorrow. He releases me and then stares intensely at me. My eyes widen in horror. "Levi how'd it break?" I ask urgently.

"I broke it." He says.

I push him away from me. "Why? Why would you do that?" I shout.

"The other Levi and I agreed to do it at the same time. As long we have those parallel mirrors you won't be healthy. Your ears will bleed and the headaches will continue. We had to do it Eren." He explains.

I look down at the ground and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"You remember what I said to you don't you? Two years ago? You and him are the same person. When you look in the mirror you will see him. You will see him in yourself." He says.

"But you also said I couldn't handle the anguish of knowing there's another world out there and having no access to it." I say.

"Idiot. Don't remember things like that after two years." He says hitting me gently on the head. "The real question here is," he says with a sigh. "Am I enough?"

-

 

After a few months Levi and I got a new mirror. We put it in the bathroom. Levi made me take off the ring Levi Prime gave me to replace it with his own. He told me to get rid of it but I wear it on a necklace now.

I've completely put the whole Prime thing behind me. It should stay in the past. I walk in the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth. After I spit out the water I look at my teeth in the mirror.

"Eren hurry up. It's time to go." Levi says.

"Okay I'm almost done!" I shout at him.

As I said those words my reflection didn't. I back away from it and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"It's been a while, Eren."

 

 


End file.
